One Damn Lucky Cinnamon Roll
by ShadowK54
Summary: What's this you ask? Eh, it's just a collection of simple oneshots featuring everyone's favorite young hero getting DAMN lucky with the many beauties of MHA in different scenarios and AUs! What's that? You're interested? Cool! If that's so! Then feel free to follow this smutty anthology if you so desire! Enjoy! ( Current pairing: Mitsuki x Izuku x Fem!Katsuki! )
1. An Everlasting Reward

**A/N: **Heyo! How y'all doing? I hope you're doing just fine and dandy. If you are, wooh! Alrighty, now as it was mentioned in the summary. This is a collection of _simple_ oneshots. So don't expect much when it comes to these little stories having a well thought out plot, build-up... or maybe even sense to them. XD The main point of this anthology is really just for me to write the glorious art that is smut on the spot and be a little loose when it comes to writing. However, that doesn't mean I won't give them at least a bit of a story to make _some_ sense of them. Read the "Backstory/Summary" part to get an idea of what I mean by that. Go on, take your time, I'll wait...

_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, *Looks at watch* Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Ding!_

Okie dokie, you get it now? Great! If stories of this sort, or oneshots in general, are not your thing. You are more than welcome to drop it. No harm done! Now, please be sure to give the warnings and tags that I will list before the start of each story a looksee just in case if there are aspects about the lemons that you aren't into or comfortable with. I will admit, the ideas and lemons that I have in mind for some of these oneshots are pretty wild if I do say so myself. This particular story is really just one of the tamer ones that I thought of. I'm warning you about all of this now so I don't have to later! Okay, with all of that said, I hope you at least somewhat enjoy this sweet little story and I will see ya at the end of it! Farewell for now my fellow lemon lovers!

* * *

**Pairing: **Izuku x Melissa

**Backstory/Summary:** Melissa Shield, an everyday average farmgirl, considered herself to be incredibly unlucky one morning when she had woken up to find herself about to be auctioned off to the highest bidder to be a slave. What sort of slave was she to be exactly? She had no idea. Quite frankly, she didn't wish to know.

After she was eventually purchased by a rather ill-intentioned man, a mysterious young bounty hunter had come to her rescue in just the nick of time. Her purity was mere seconds away from being forcefully claimed by her buyer before the aforementioned bounty hunter had chosen his time to intervene and put a quick stop to the vile act. Not through murder of course, but instead through subduing and getting the assaulter arrested. However, he would be lying if he were to say that the thought of killing him hadn't popped into his head as he despised men who would dare attempt to defile a maiden's body against her will.. Luckily for the vulgar man, Melissa's savior was a... reasonable individual.

The bounty hunter, who went by the name of Izuku Midoriya, was hired by Melissa's father to track down and save her before anything terrible was to happen to her. It was safe to say that he had truly fulfilled his end of the deal and rightfully earned the reward that was promised to him, which was simply a light amount of gold coin and some food of his selection from their farm. He was aware that the former payment really wasn't much to go by in the current world they lived in.. But with the life and innocence of a virtuous, and not to mention beautiful, young maiden at risk. He just couldn't resist the temptation to go out and save her from harm's way..

Little did he know, due to his noble actions, as well as his dashing good looks, Melissa was swift to become smitten with Izuku almost immediately upon first laying her eyes on her hero. It was all thanks to those swiftly developed feelings that she was motivated to reward the young Midoriya in a form that was much different compared to the one that awaited him once he was to return her safely to her father.

Thankfully, luck was at last on her side the way back home as a storm and an inn would give her the perfect opportunity to gift her hero in the way that she wanted to. However, deep down, she did not want their special encounter to be a one time thing, as she actually hoped that it would ultimately lead to something much more... beautiful and everlasting..

**Warning(s):** OOC and Vanilla Goodness ahead!

**Smut Tag(s):** Romance, Fellatio, Paizuri, Fingering, Cum Swallowing, Facial, Defloration, Creampie and Impregnation.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi! Nor do I own the image that was used to show off this pairing!**

**Story One: An Everlasting Reward**

* * *

"I apologize for not getting us a more luxurious place to stay in for the night, but I'm afraid that this was the best I can afford to get us in at such short notice." Izuku said apologetically as he and Melissa were walking down a small lantern lit corridor that had five doors on each side of it. The sounds of roaring thunder could be heard booming in the background.

They both were wearing cloaks that nearly covered the entirety of their figures except for their heads as their hoods were down. Izuku's cloak was in a dark green color and Melissa's was in a grey color.

Melissa smiled sweetly at the greenette as she hummed in denial and shook her head. "It's quite alright, I wasn't expecting us to end up in someplace fancy anyway." She assured him.

"I see. Heh, that's a relief to know. Well, I have been here a few times in the past. So I think I can say with certainty that it will be a decent place to stay in for now while we rest and wait out the storm." Izuku responded.

"If that is so, I'll be trusting your judgement then." Melissa chuckled as she nodded in approval.

Izuku smiled back at her as he returned her gesture. "Alright then.." He brought out his left hand from between the slit of his cloak and looked at the silver key that he held in his fingers. "Room nine.." He looked back up to scan the wooden hanging signs that labeled the room numbers over their doorframes. "Ah here we are.." He spotted their room and they stopped in front of the door when approaching it. Izuku then used the key to unlock the door and they walked in after he had opened it.

After they entered, Izuku shut the door behind him after letting the blonde beauty walk in before him.

Melissa took a moment to walk up to the center of the room to take in its features. The room didn't have much to it other than a doubles sized bed that had its head pressed up against the wall that was opposite of the door and it had a night stand standing on either side of it. The room was also illuminated by two candle lanterns that hung over the nightstands. To the left of the doorway, there was a standing wooden coat rack. Lastly, to her right, there was a window that was covered by a small set of red drapes.

"Are you sure that you don't mind sharing a room with me? I believe I could afford to buy another room for the night if you wish me to." Said the young man still standing by the door as he looked to Melissa curiously.

"As I said before, I do not mind it in the slightest. I feel I could wholeheartedly put my trust in you. So you really do have no reason to be concerned about that." Melissa said without a hint of hesitation as she proceeded to strip herself of her cloak before moving to hang it up on one of the hooks of the coat rack.

A faint blush appeared on the young Midoriya's cheeks as he managed to maintain a collected external demeanor when it was revealed that what Melissa wore underneath her cloak was a white casual silk dress that hung over her figure by thin shoulder straps and it ended at her knees and exposed quite a bit of the cleavage of her fairly large bust due to how low cut it was. Then on her feet were a pair of slightly dirty grey slippers. This choice of attire was not hers to make, but instead it was the slavers that had abducted her.

"I-If you have no doubts then.." Clearing his throat and collecting himself, Izuku copied her motion as he took off his own cloak and hung it up on a seperate hook.

His own revealed attire consisted of a green vest with gold buttons over a white dress shirt, grey gloves, navy pants and red shoes. **( A/****N:** Pretty much the clothing he wears in the second ED of Season 2. XD **)** Around his waist was a pouch belt, going diagonally on his upper body and hanging at his back was a brown satchel, and sheathed at both sides of his waist were foot long dagger swords. Said sheaths were a detachable addition to the aforementioned pouch belt.

Seeing no reason to have them on hand anymore, Izuku detached his weapons from his belt and moved to lean the handles against the nearest corner while placing the tips of the covered blades on the floor. His satchel and gloves followed suit as he placed the bag down beside the swords before putting his gloves away within said bag.

"You can take the bed. I'll go and see if I can get some blankets for myself to sleep on." Izuku advised the blonde as he was about to leave the room.

"H-Hold on!"

As he was about to open the door, he halted before he could turn the knob when he heard Melissa's sudden and unexpected protest. "What is it?" He acknowledged her as he looked at her in confusion.

"U-Um.." Becoming red in the face, Melissa gulped in a subtle manner as she looked at the boy with a flustered expression. Her hands came together at the back of her waist as she then faced the floor ever so timidly, the toes of her slipper covered right foot lightly digging into the hard wood floor. "Th-There's no need to go through all of that trouble because of me. I'm not opposed to the idea of.. sh-sharing the bed with you.." Her heart skipped a beat the moment she finished speaking as a visible puff of steam blew off of her face. She prayed that he wouldn't decline her generous offer..

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise the instant he heard her out as the red tinge from earlier had made a return to his cheeks, though it was a bit more of a darker shade of red this time around. For a moment there, his mind was telling him that all she was trying to do was play a prank on him with this. But Izuku was a man of good judgement when it came to people's intentions. The rather cute flustered expression she made and the vast tension that had entered her figure was evidence to him that she meant what she said and she indeed wasn't trying to play him for a fool. Once more, he had to ask.. "Are you sure?"

Without saying a word and looking down at her feet, she simply nodded and gave him an affirmed hum.

"Uh.. O.. Okay.. If you insist.." That was all Izuku could bring himself to say as it felt like he was left with a very limited amount of responses. "B-But still.. I think I should take a temporary leave just so I can go and get us something to eat, eh.." He chuckled nervously. "Sound good?"

"I... am feeling kind of famished.." She glanced at her belly for a moment before looking back at the greenette. "Sure, I think I could use a meal." Melissa bashfully agreed with him while struggling to appear calm to him.

"Alright, I will uh.. see what I can get us then." Izuku, with slight haste, then stepped out of the room after he was done speaking.

After shutting the door behind him, Izuku took a deep breath to ease his emotions as he could feel his heart beating a thousand beats per minute.. Just like it had earlier when he first met the buxom blonde maiden. His right hand came up to lightly grasp at the area of the mentioned organ. '_What in the world is going on with me..?_' He pondered in bewilderment as his form felt like it was burning with a wondrous sensation while his stomach had something fluttering about within it. Looking around at the empty corridor for a second, he gathered the rest of his bearings and shook his head while putting on a composed look. He then got the move on to get something to eat for both him and his new friend.

_'What a strange feeling.._'

* * *

With Melissa, The flustered blonde let out a swift sigh of relief as she lowered herself to sit on the foot of the bed behind her.

"There.. I did it.. One step closer.." She uttered to herself as her hands held onto her soft red cheeks. They then broke contact with her cheeks so she can use them as fans to cool off the heat that emanated from them for a few seconds.

For a few minutes, she performed exercises of the breathing variety to help calm her down from getting too riled up. After that was successfully done, she took a final breath before she opened her eyes and looked to her lap with an almost serious stare.

'_After what that pig of a man nearly did to me... T-To my body.._' She tsk'd in anger while nearly cringing at the thought of her captor before carrying on with her thoughts after regaining her composure._ 'I shouldn't even be considering letting a man touch me in such an.. intimate manner.._' She blushed once more as she brushed some of her hair behind her right ear. '_However, to me.. Izuku isn't just any man.. Despite the little time that we have gotten to know each other, I can see that he truly is a kind and gentle soul.._' She smiled fondly to herself._ 'Mama always read me romantic stories when I was younger that mentioned how a woman feels whenever she comes across the man that she is destined to be with.._' Her left hand raised to lightly plant her fingertips over the exposed part of her left breast. She recalled the soothing way her heart had raced the instant she laid eyes on Izuku when he chose to reveal himself after he had rescued her earlier in the day. '_And I am certain that I had experienced those exact same feelings the moment I saw him.._' Her smile all of a sudden turned into a shy grin as the redness on her cheeks lit up brighter. '_He is exactly the kind of genuine man that my heart has been yearning for.. The kind of man that I.._' Her mind went silent for a few moments, but after those moments, she then looked forward with a determined smile curved on her lips as she brought her now clenched fists down to her lap. '_that I hope to spend the rest of my life with!_' She internally cheered as she felt a sudden burst of confidence fuel her being when she felt that she was certain about what she wanted. '_Mama told me that I should follow my heart whenever I came across the man that I feel is my destined one, and that is exactly what I will do._' She launched to stand up from the bed as her newfound confidence forced her body to do so. '_It's probably a long shot to have him stay with me given his profession, I know. But I am determined to give it my all in order to make it happen. The least I can do is tell him how I feel. That way, I will have absolutely no regrets if he does end up rejecting me.. I only pray that it doesn't come to that.._' She briefly frowned at the thought. '_There is this spark between us that I know he feels as well. So there is a good chance that everything will work out in the end because of that, right? Please, Shimura above, let it be so.._' Steeling her nerves and not daring to back out of her recently discovered goal in life, Melissa prevented any doubt from entering her excited heart.

'_Well, wish me luck Mama.._' These were the blonde's final thoughts as she heard the door begin to creak open and she heard Izuku announce his return as he entered the room.

* * *

An hour later, Izuku and Melissa were just finishing up their plates of cooked steaks with mashed potatoes and chopped carrots on the side. The latter named person was dabbing at her lips with a napkin while emitting a pleasant hum. The former, who was silent, used a green hankerchief that he previously had hidden within one of his pouches to do the same thing to his own lips.

Since there was no table for them to eat on and they would much rather eat within their room, the two opted to eat on the bed at the foot while sitting down crossed legged and facing each other with the platter that the food came with resting right between them. However, they were careful when it came to eating for very obvious reasons.

"I got to say, that was quite the delicious meal." Melissa stated with a smile as she crumpled up her napkin when she was finished with it. She then placed the now balled up napkin down on her plate with the knife and fork that she used and the t bone from her steak.

"See, I told you this place wasn't all that bad." Izuku chuckled as he returned his hankerchief back into the pouch he took it out from after he was done with it.

"That you did. It is very good to know that I could _truly_ trust your judgement on such things." Melissa giggled while shielding her lips with her left hand.

"Hnph." Izuku smirked. "Should I take that to mean you doubted me?" He inquired as he moved to place the platter on the floor for now before returning to his previous position on the bed.

"Perhaps." Melissa teased as she sat upright.

Izuku feigned offense upon hearing that. "Ouch, I'll have you know that I never lied to any maiden before in my life, I especially would never lie to one as wonderful as yourself." He replied as he quickly got rid of his act, letting the last part of his response slip out of him by accident. Due to how comfortable he currently was around Melissa, he was already becoming a bit too honest.

"Hmm, and what sort of maiden am I to you exactly? Other than just being wonderful." Melissa took her turn to question him as she couldn't help herself but grin ecstatically and quirk a brow at his words.

Blushing lightly, Izuku cleared his throat before proceeding to answer her in a rather embarassed manner. He placed himself in this position and knew that there was no use in trying to back out of it. So with a deep breath, he went on to reveal what he thought about the blonde. "W-Well.. one that is.. b-beautiful.." His blush intensified slightly as he said the word. He carried on despite his reaction however. "bright, and.. what I think most of all.. enjoyable to be around.." He said all of this while keeping his sights locked onto her. Yeah, the atmosphere was incredibly awkward for him right now due to what he said and the surprised, yet shy look Melissa had sent his way. However.. He also felt a sense of relief strike him upon speaking his admission. "I know that we haven't even known each other for all that long, but that is honestly how I think of you already." He bashfully grinned as he reached up behind his head and rubbed it with his right hand.

While she was beyond happy to hear Izuku's heartspoken opinions of her, she reeled that happiness in as she went on to say things in a confident and teasing manner that would make the young man even more flushed than he already was. She even wished it possible to milk more kind words out of him in the process. She had to admit, to see this side of him rather than the one that was always calm and stern looking was a sweet treat to her eyes. She felt that it was a rare occurance for someone to make him appear in such an adorable fashion.

"My my, you must say that to all of the women you save." She softly giggled. She did not think for a second that Izuku was the kind of man to live a playboy lifestyle by using his "occupation" as a means of bedding women. He was too good a man to even consider doing something like that.

"Heh, I can see why you would think that. But believe it or not, you are actually the first woman that I've rescued since I started doing this line of work." He scoffed as he brought his hand down from behind his head and he rested both of them on his lap. "So as you can now probably tell, it is not everyday that I get to reward myself with doing a bit of flirting." He joked as he managed to flash her a smirk.

His joke did not go unnoticed by the young Shield as she was once again giggling in reaction. "If that is the case, I am glad and honored to have been your first." She replied as her smirk had morphed into a sincere smile. Izuku's lips doing the same thing a second after hers did.

"Yeah, I am glad that you were as well. You got me to experience what it is like to do something truly heroic." Said Izuku as then green met aqua, their soul windows having locked on each other again when Izuku looked up.

"Oh come on, I'm sure that you must have done plenty of heroic deeds in the past."

"Mm, not really." He shrugged. "I have only been a bounty hunter for probably about a year at this point. For the most part, I only ever did jobs that revolve around me putting away criminals with a few minor jobs like cleaning and farming for people being thrown into the mix here and there. While I enjoy doing jobs like those, they don't exactly feel all that heroic to me.."

"Silly, doing things like that is most definitely heroic. You are aiding in keeping the land safe from dangerous people while also helping to make peoples lives easier. I'm sorry, but I fail to see what is _not_ heroic about that. Really, that is just silly thinking, Izuku."

Feeling realization dawn on him, Izuku blinked dumbly for a few seconds as he didn't think of his past deeds in that sense. He felt like an idiot now that he thought more about it. "Huh.. I um.. I never looked at it that way.. I suppose you're right when you put it like that."

"Did you go into the bounty hunting business thinking nothing of the things you would do?"

"Eheheh.. kind of..?" He blushed as he shrugged once again with a flustered expression.

Melissa sighed in feigned exasperation as she displayed a small grin while shaking her head lightly into her left hand. "I swear.." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I am pretty silly now that I think about it." Izuku chuckled in amusement as he didn't mind firing verbal shots at himself like that. To him, it always aided in keeping a person grounded and humble.

After they had shared a short-lived fit of laughter, the room fell silent as the two smiling adults found it hard to look at each other now. Little to each other's knowledge, to have shared such an enjoyable and amusing moment with one another made their hearts pump with high enthusiasm. More so Izuku as he could hear his own rapid fire heartbeats echo loudly within him.

"Tell me Izuku.. Does your heart feel like it's about to burst out of your chest as well?"

Izuku softly gasped in surprise when he heard Melissa's unexpected question as she helped break him out of his stupor and he looked at her with slightly widened eyes. "W.. What?" He, in a baffled manner, responded.

"It does, doesn't it?" Maintaining her gentle smile, Melissa looked back at him with a flushed face.

What made Izuku's being even more tense now was how she had proceeded to crawl on over to him steadily. She did it in an ever so alluring manner as her biceps were pressed up against the sides of her voluptuous bosom to make them appear more plump and appealing to the greenette. The dress she wore was certainly no hindrance on making that happen as it was in fact adding to the sight's attractiveness.

"M.. Melissa..?" He called to her anxiously as he found himself leaning his upper body back, yet he wasn't protesting, the closer to him she got. His hands needing to come behind him on the bed to prevent him from falling back.

"Please be honest with me.. I want to hear it from you.. Does it?" She urged him as she halted her movement when Izuku couldn't back up anymore and her face was now just a couple inches away from touching his own.

Izuku gulped as he was at a temporary loss for words, looking at the young Shield with bits of sweat drenching his face. "I-I don't... kn-know?" He lied. His breath then got trapped within his throat when his response only seemed to agitate Melissa and she pouted in disappointment as she inched herself closer to him. Her slight motion made her breasts press up against his vest clad chest. A thrilling shiver travelled up his whole figure as he couldn't help but let out a quiet squeak upon feeling the softness that was her blessed chest.

"I do not know what you think honesty is, but it certainly isn't that." She scolded.

"W-Why are you so interested in knowing that anyway?" Izuku questioned her as he remained looking like a flustered mess.

After biting her lip to hold back her voice momentarily, Melissa huffed as she strengthened her resolve. To her, this was a good a time as any to reveal her feelings to him now that she had him on the ropes, hoping this would be the final push to have him confess. "Because I need to know if you share the same feelings for me as I do for you!" She nearly shouted as she shut her eyes tightly and faced down to their conjoined chests. Then the fear of rejection settled in as her body visibly quivered..

Instantly upon hearing her confession, the anxiety and uneasiness that Izuku was feeling prior to it was gone. He had no idea why it happened, but it was like a huge weight had been lifted from his heart and mind and all of his fears on the current matter faded away. The aforementioned emotions were then replaced with one that rivaled and defeated those ones.. Even with the emotion of joy filling him. His mind couldn't help but wonder.. "By feelings.. do you mean of the.. romantic sort?" He inquired.

Somewhat collecting herself, Melissa took a trembled breath before she proceeded to answer him. "Y-Yes.." She said under a breath, her figure then moved back to bring her rear to her heels and she remained facing down with her eyes slowly opening.

After a few seconds had passed, Izuku said something again.

"H-How can that be so..? I mean, you've only known me for not even a whole day and.. and you're telling me that.. I.. I'm confused.." He uttered softly.

"I-I know it's strange of me to feel that way about someone I haven't even known long enough to truly trust him.. with anything. But s-since I'm being honest, I might as well will go ahead and say that I don't care at all for that." Izuku expressed surprise at that. "Because I already know that I can trust you with my life when given the choice to do so. Whether I'm just a job to you or not, I'm confident that I can always count on you to save my life and take care of me, no matter what it takes." It was then she looked back up at him and displayed a small smile while she cocked her head slightly to the side.

This certainly wasn't what Izuku expected to happen today. What was supposed to be a simple rescue and escort job, turned in something a bit more complicated than that in the blink of an eye, and it was all thanks to a thunderstorm that decided to bless them with its roaring presence over their heads. If what was going on currently really so complicated, then how come he wasn't complaining about any of it?

"And you called me naive." He scoffed flusteredly at his untimely tease. He sighed as he took a few seconds to bring a clear state to his head. His upper body leaning forward again to go verticle now that she had leaned off of him. He then decided that he shouldn't keep the maiden waiting any longer to hear his answer to her question. "Fine.. you caught me.." He flashed a weak smile. "Yes.. my heart is feeling rather... excited at the moment. I would be lying if I said that being close to you wasn't the cause of that. I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of feeling this way towards any women I met in the past. So this all.." He touched his chest with his left hand where he could feel his heart pounding against it. "quite a big mystery to me. I even felt this way when you told me you wouldn't mind sharing the bed with me earlier. I-I know that sounds indecent of me to say, but I assure you that I mean no ill will by that." He said almost nervously. "I suppose I just looked forward to being.. close to you like that.. Heh.. Now that I look back on it, the same feeling occured when I first laid my eyes on you." He awkwardly smiled as he looked at his lap with a dark shade of red glowing on his cheeks. Silence filled the room for a long minute after he was done speaking. If he were to look up after that minute passed, he would be greeted to the sight of a chipperly grinning Melissa.

Melissa was internally on cloud nine when she heard his revealed feelings, though it wasn't a straight forward confession.. It was a confession nonetheless, and that was quite enough to motivate her to do what she did next..

"Nph!" An exclaim coming from Izuku suddenly echoed within the room.

When he least expected it, Melissa gave into the powerful urge to pounce on the unsuspecting green haired man. Her arms coming around his neck as the whole front of her figure pressed up against him and her motion had forced Izuku to fall back, but not before she directed his body to the left to ensure that he didn't fall off the side of the bed.

With his eyes nearly bulging out of his head, Izuku found himself suddenly trapped underneath the blonde while she had locked his lips in a kiss, a gentle kiss at that. It was his first kiss he might add, and he didn't know that it was actually her first kiss as well. This was only one of the first experiences they would share together tonight.. That already strong feeling within his chest had travelled throughout the rest of his being when their lips made contact, causing his body to erupt into an overwhelming amount of heat.

Eventually, Melissa pulled herself slowly off of the young Midoriya and she pushed herself up slightly to hover over his form. Both of their breathing conditions were now rendered heavy and emitting at a slightly fast pace, Melissa was looking down at Izuku with a peculiar expression. Meanwhile, Izuku was looking up at her with an almost blank stare for a few seconds. Both of their faces only lightly flushed now.

With his senses having left him for a brief period of time and having no choice but to let his heart guide him, Izuku's right hand came up to gently cup Melissa's left cheek before he shot his head forward to reconnect their lips, craving the pleasant sensations that the act brought upon him. His left forearm pushing him to sit up.

Melissa cutely squeaked as she was caught off guard that he returned the gesture of affection so suddenly. But she wasn't about to go and complain as she shut her eyes slowly and relaxed into the warm embrace their lips had on each other. Not fighting him as she instead reciprocated the motion while wrapping her upper limbs around his neck once more when he proceeded to steadily rise.

Still not realizing what has gotten over him yet, Izuku, without warning, lowered both of his hands to the curvaceous blonde's thighs and he lifted her up with ease before turning them around to lay her down on the bed. Taking his turn to be the one on top. The motion made Melissa squeak again before she then softly moaned when their lip lock had become more intense once their new position was made.

Much to her dismay, Izuku chose the worst time to gather his bearings as his eyes shot open wider than ever before he then broke their kiss and swiftly leaned back to get off of her. "Oh Gods, pl-please forgive me Melissa! I d-don't know what came over me." He said with panic evident in his voice as he blamed himself for this.

Not saying words of comfort right away, Melissa first reached up to grab hold of his masculine face before using her thumbs to stroke his freckled cheeks gently, making him freeze on the spot. "It's okay, Izuku.. I am not mad at you for doing that. I shouldn't need to be. I did start this and.. it is only natural for two people in love to kiss, is it not?" She stated as she displayed a closed mouth smile.

"In.. l-love..?" Izuku uttered the two important words of her latest sentence in a bewildered tone.

Melissa nodded with a quiet hum of affirmation as remained gazing into his emerald colored soul windows. "Mhm, what you're feeling right now, what we have both been feeling since we met.. is what the world calls love." She stated in a manner as if she was lecturing him. "Since you did not know how it felt to be in love before.. I can only hope that you do now." She scoffed as she flashed a short-lived smirk before her sweet smile returned.

Since he was given that bit of vital information, he was indeed beginning to understand what he was experiencing within himself more better, but even so, to having fell for a girl at first sight, it baffled him to almost no end. Yet, just like how she wasn't, he himself wasn't going to question it any further. Instead, he opted to accept it as he rather liked the feeling of being in love.. especially to someone as wonderful as Melissa.

Feeling more at ease due to his acceptance, Izuku huffed in relief as a smile managed to creep its way onto his mouth. "I think it is safe to say that I do." He softly chuckled as he then leaned forward over her again steadily.

"Good." Melissa acknowledged contently.

A peaceful silence of them staring admirably into each other's eyes passed by before a now bashful young Shield proceeded to make a rather daring request of the man on top of her. "Um.. I-Izuku..?" She called out to him with a heavy blush as she faced slightly off to the side. "If it wouldn't be too much of a bother.. May I.. request something?" She inquired as she turned her eyes to look at him.. pleadingly.

Izuku's eyes narrowed curiously and he looked on in worry upon seeing her new expression. Though he appeared this way externally, internally his core experienced a familiar fluttering sensation when he processed just how cute she looked. "It depends on the request.. What is on your mind?" He responded as he cocked his head to the side.

Not wanting to beat around the bush, she turned her head to properly face him as she proceeded to speak her rather.. enticing request.

"Can you... m-make love to me?" She did not dare turn away from him upon finishing her question as she remained looking at him with a brave face that she struggled to hold.

Steam immediately puffed from Izuku's face when he processed her request, his wide blinking eyes staring dumbly at her for a second. This day really wouldn't stop throwing surprises his way, won't it? As much as he would love to accept her request as he was not unknowledgable to the alluring art of sex, even though he had yet to experience it for himself, due to the certain types of books that he had come across and read during his travels to pass the time.. He had concerns for her well-being.

Regaining his composure, Izuku proceeded to say something on the matter before him. "I-I don't think that is such a good idea. After what almost happened to you today. You shouldn't be-" He was cut off by Melissa before he could finish talking as she had pressed her left index finger on his lips to silence him. He glanced at the digit touching him before looking to the blonde beauty under him.

"I know I shouldn't, but I do eagerly wish to reward my hero properly for saving me. Besides, you are nothing like that horrible man.. I know that you won't harm me or force me to do anything that I do not want to do. That is why I trust you.. w-with my body... as well as my life.. because I know that you will care for both parts of me with the utmost respect, consideration... and love. Plus, i-if I am to willingly give my purity to a man.. it would be the man that I love I would give it to." Her face could not be more red as of this moment upon saying these rather, what she thought were, embarassing confessions. "So pl-please, won't you grant this fair maiden who loves you her request?" She asked as she then pulled her finger away from his mouth, granting him permission to respond and she waited shyly for him to do so.

Izuku's hair shadowed his eyes as he was temporarily lost in his thoughts. '_She truly does trust.. and love me, huh? If I decline, it would most definitely cause her humiliation.. I don't wish to do that to her.. Gods, I do not even want to imagine it.. She doesn't appear to be forcing herself to do this.. However, I need to be sure._'

Coming back down to reality, Izuku finally said something to the unnerved blonde. "Is me making love to you something you truly want, Melissa? Can you promise me that you are not just forcing yourself to do this for my sake? Because if you are, I will not do it. I would only be doing something that is almost as awful as what that creep had almost done to you.. and that is taking advantage of you. So I refuse to go through with it if you aren't entirely sure of your decision." He said all of this to her with a stern tone of voice as his face also looked at her sternly.

To hear him say such thoughtful words, Melissa smiled as she was unbothered by the way he spoke to her. As his words are what mattered more to her than his tone. So before she replied, she first brought her arms around his lower back to hold him lightly. "I promise you that this is what I want, Izuku. I want.. I want you.. and only you." She said with soft spoken confidence and a wildly thumping heart.

Seeing no hint of deceit in her words, Izuku believed her as his expression softened. "Well then.. I suppose it's time that we both follow our hearts." Being one to not disappoint a lady and getting what he wanted to hear, Izuku leaned his head forward towards Melissa's as he flashed her a small smile before he took his turn to initiate a kiss between them. He hoped that they would be able to go through with this without facing any regrets in the end.. Melissa was sure that she wasn't going to have any.

Melissa was ecstatic that Izuku decided to take initiative. This way, she didn't have to worry about him being hesitant to fulfill her request; To fulfill her life. She gladly accepted his affectionate action as they started the kiss off slow and pleasant, but as time went on, lust began to gradually take over as the kiss got more.. proactive.

Melissa softly moaned as she gripped onto the back of the boy's vest, the two opting to add their tongues into the kiss as they began to perform a beautiful slow dance with one another. A second later, she quietly whimpered as her figure stiffened a tad bit when she felt Izuku's left hand begin to gently caress her right thigh. The tips of his fingers glided steadily up her plump limb, causing a tingle to travel throughout it and her spine; which then caused her nipples to become hard as they were visible through her thin dress.

"I-Izuku.." Melissa moaned his name after they seperated their lips as Izuku began to trail kisses down the right side of her face, making her turn her head slightly, eventually coming to her neck. When he reached her neck, Melissa's form quivered in arousal as she let out a soft gasp upon feeling his lips caress one of her apparent erogenous zones.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he continued to plant kisses on her, nearly addicted to doing so as he much rather enjoyed kissing the buxom blonde in such an intimate manner. It was safe to say that she was addicted to it as well judging by what she had said next.

"Yes! Please don't stop..! Please keep kissing m-me there for just a little while longer!" She begged of him as her body was unable to stop squirming beneath him. Her neck was now arched as she continued to breathe heatedly with a vulnerable expression on her face. Her hold on his vest getting stronger the more he continued to pleasure her this way. Little did she know, this was no where close to the peak of the euphoric sense of pleasure that she was experiencing.

"As you wish." Izuku grinned as he carried on, being sure not to leave one bit of her neck unclaimed by him. Becoming even more bold, Izuku's fingers began to lift the end of her dress slowly to pull it up to the lower part of her belly, exposing the entirety of her lower body, as well as the small pair of white lace, almost transparent, panties that she was wearing underneath.

Blushing furiously, but not feeling the urge to prevent him from going any further, Melissa's lower limbs trembled for a second when she could feel the warm air brush against her clothed nether region more easily. Her arousal was evident judging by the damp spot that was on her panty at the area of her untouched maidenhood. To which Izuku proceeded to make her more wet when he used the tip of his middle finger to begin lightly rubbing at her slit through her undergarment. Suffice it to say that the things he had learned from the erotic novels he read were doing the trick for her based on the immediate reaction Melissa had gifted him.

Melissa let out a soft pleasured cry when she felt him touch her sacred place, her legs attempting to trap the boy's hand where it was but she was unable to do so because of the obstacle that was Izuku's body being in the way. Thankfully, she did not need to worry about him stopping as her reaction only motivated him to rub her clothed pussy with a bit more intensity. Which she enjoyed as she couldn't hold back the plethora of soft moans that came out of her one after the other.

Thinking that he was a bit overdressed for their present activity, Melissa managed to muster up the strength to bring her hands between their chest so she can start to undo the buttons of his vest, it proved to be a difficult task thanks to his actions, but she was able get it done given time and she had him stop for a moment so they can work together on getting the pesky vest off of him and tossed aside.

After his vest was discarded and he was getting lost in the heat of the moment, Izuku remained sitting up on his knees as he did to his shirt what she did to his vest and he willingly unbuttoned it before stripping it off of him a few seconds later.

Melissa's arousal spiked when she laid her sights on Izuku's glorious upper body. His arms were muscular and beautifully toned, his chest was quite broad and most notably, and her hands slowly explored to ensure that her eyes were not deceiving her, his abs were almost as solid as rock.

"Oh my.." The blushing blonde uttered breathlessly with a shiver striking her pelvis as she stared on in awe at the man's core. Her fingers travelling through every nook and cranny of the area to fully take it in.

"Like what you see?" Izuku playfully inquired with a smirk as he momentarily watched her hands before looking to meet her eyes.

Melissa unconsciously nodded as she couldn't pry her eyes off of him. "Very much so.." She dumbly responded as she then pressed every one of her fingertips on his belly and steadily slid them up to his solid chest. She emitted a trembled exhale when doing so.

When she was done with her adoration, Melissa looked to her lover as she then sat up slowly, determined to make things fair. Her hands came down to his own to grab onto his wrists before bringing them up to the straps of her dress. "Would you do the honors?" She smiled cutely at him as she left his hands on her shoulders when letting go, leaving her unveiling in his hands quite literally.

"Gladly." He accepted the responsibility as he glanced at her left strap and steeled his nerves. He then leaned in to give her a passionate kiss, one that she happily reciprocated, as he began to pull down the straps over the archs of her shoulders. She lowered her shoulders when he did to make it easier on him. When he was done, her dress fell down to come around her waist and he then grabbed onto said dress to discard it off of her figure, needing to disconnect their lips in the process.

Izuku gasped shakily as he beared witness to one of the most breathtaking sights that he ever had the pleasure of seeing. The heat within him blazed wildly as he was staring at Melissa's large and perfectly shaped bust in a flustered state. The bulge that had already formed in his pants got more energetic as it visibly twitched underneath its confines.

Fighting through a bit of embarassment, Melissa faintly smirked as the young Midoriya's reaction did not go unnoticed by her. The way he was gazing at her was successful in giving her a slight boost in the confidence department. "Do you like what you see?" She repeated his own question to him as she quirked a brow. She proudly showed off her goddess like body to him as she puffed out of her chest subtly.

Her voice broke him out of his stunned state as he shot glances back and forth at Melissa and her bosom a couple of times before stopping his vision on her face. His blush intensifying as he scoffed bashfully when he realized what he just did. He didn't let his own embarassment faze him though as he managed to crack a smile. "Very much so.." He responded softly.

"If that's so.."

Melissa leaned back to lay down on the bed once again and she let her hands rest by her shoulders as she gazed up at the greenette with an inviting look. "Come and get your reward, my hero." Her voice was just as inviting as the look that she sent his way.

Izuku did not need to be told twice as he willingly went back into the fray and he lowered himself over her again. Not wasting any time as he couldn't help himself, he took a minute to gently smother his face in between the blonde's breasts, the motion making said blonde chuckle as she allowed him to enjoy himself while she held the back of his head and ran her digits through his thick head of hair.

'_So soft.._' Izuku thought as his hands came to the outer sides of her squishy mounds to press them more against his face. Yes, he aware that this was rather uncharacteristic of him, but upon seeing Melissa's bare body, it was as if something that was lying dorment within him had awoken at long last.

Melissa stifled a moan when Izuku started to plant adoring kisses on her left breast while moving towards its hardened peak and his left hand rose up beside his head to massage her defenseless right breast. His strong hand kneeded her voluptuous mound with definite care as it was patient in its assault.

Her heavy panting returned as the young man carried on, her figure trembling non-stop as her hands came back close to her shoulders so she can grip at the blanket that covered the bed. Her teeth lightly gnawed at her bottom lip as her arousal's effect was swiftly becoming stronger.

Eventually, Izuku's mouth reached her left mound's nipple and he didn't hesitate to lock his lips around it before beginning to lightly suckle on it while his tongue slowly travelled along her areola.

Melissa couldn't have anticipated just how sensitive her bosom was.. When she felt him tent to her peak, the blonde's face immediately scrunched up as she released a soft cry of pleasure and her back arched briefly. The reaction didn't bother Izuku at all, if anything, it only skyrocketed his own excitement and made him eager to get more of rise like that out of her. So with that in mind, he increased the pressure of his suction while he reeled his tongue back in order to carefully lock his teeth on her nipple. His tongue then returned to poke and flick at the very tip of the sensitive nub.

Melissa released an even louder cry when he did that, her back making a perfect curve for a second there before she fell flat on the bed again. Her body frantically jolted as she couldn't contain the moans that were forcing their ways out of her.

"Izuku!" She cried as already she was feeling something powerful about to erupt in her core, her eyes nearly rolling back into her head in the process. Her lust fluids had soaked her panties to the point where it was clinging strongly onto her wet pussy. Speaking of her pussy, Izuku did not forget about it as his right hand came down to tend its needs after he had slipped it under her panty. That motion added an immense amount of fuel to the fire that was blazing inside of Melissa as within a second of him doing that, her moans and groans increased in volume when she felt him start to rub at her slick folds directly. She grinded her snatch onto her lover's hand uncontrollably when she would feel him dip his middle finger halfway into her wet hole at random intervals.

"By the g-gods! S.. Something's.. c-coming!" She groaned a couple minutes later as she pulled hard on the blanket, making it move out of place at the head of the bed. If one were to ask her how Izuku's touch felt, she would simply answer that question with two words alone; absolutely amazing.

Having a pretty good idea on what was to come, Izuku flashed a grin as he didn't dare cease his onslaught. In fact, much to her delight, he only seemed to rub her slit at a slightly faster pace and his middle finger went from dipping only half inside of her to going all the way down to the base before he would make a come hither motion with the digit whenever it buried itself. Then rinse and repeat.

A few wondrous moments later, Melissa could not endure the overwhelming pleasure any longer as she had gone on to experience her first ever orgasm at the hands of her beloved savior. Her body arched before twitching sporadically when it rocked her with quite a bit of force.

When she let a scream of pleasure reign free, Izuku stopped moving his hand but kept his finger inside her slit as he unlocked his lips from her breast and looked up at her to admire the expression she made upon feeling her climax. He licked his lips when he felt her pussy spasm around his finger as a light amount of her juices sprayed onto his palm.

Pure euphoria consumed Melissa as she remained in this joyous state for a little over ten seconds before her climax had subsided and she was able to breathe somewhat properly once more. Her body slumped back onto the bed as heated pants emitted from her and she stared up at the ceiling with satisfaction plastered on her expression. '_So that.. was an orgasm__... It feels.. quite fantastic._' She internally moaned as her figure jolted here and there when she was engulfed in the afterglow. Her chest heaved as she breathed and jiggled whenever she jolted.

Izuku pulled his hand out from under her soaked undergarment and he brought the limb up to look at her glistening cum with an astonished stare. '_Amazing.._' He thought as he took a moment to get a better feel of her warm juices by rubbing the tips of his fingers together, then he looked to the panting blonde with a small smile.

"Are you okay, Melissa?" Izuku questioned kindly as he allowed her juices to stain his hand. He moved his messy right hand to plant it on the bed by her side as his left hand came up to brush some of her luscious hair behind her right ear as it was getting in the way of her beautiful face.

It took some doing for Melissa to regain her senses, but when she did, she was able to flash him a weak smile when she met his eye. "I have... n-never felt... better.." She answered him between breaths.

"I can tell." He responded with a stifled chuckle.

Melissa felt enough of her strength return to her as she lifted her arms enough to lightly grab onto his handsome face. As soon as she did, she pulled his head down so that their lips can reunite. Izuku didn't protest whatsoever as he swifty relaxed into the kiss and returned the loving gesture.

After their lip lock had come to a slow conclusion after a minute, they gazed passionately into each other's soul windows as they were both silent for a brief amount of time before Melissa decided to break it. "I'm ready, Izuku.." She whispered to him.

Holding back the urge to gulp as he understood the meaning behind her phrase, Izuku exhaled deeply through his nose as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"I hear you.."

* * *

A minute or so later, Izuku was now standing by the foot of the bed in his birthday suit with his pants and boxers now on the floor beside his feet. He was facing the insanely flushed blonde who was still laying down on the bed and staring at his exposed crotch with a mixture of amazement and slight fear in her eyes.

'_He's so... large._' Melissa thought in astonishment as she could not look away from the nine inch monster that was her beloved's erect cock. Not that she wanted to anyway.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Izuku asked while his face expressed a bit of embarassment.

"N-No.. not at all.. It's just.." She did not even look up at Izuku while she spoke to him as she seemed entranced by his impressive member. "I didn't e-expect you to be.. more well-endowed than you already were." She blushed heavily as steamed emitted from her cheeks once again. She then was able to break the hypnotic spell that was casted on her as she finally looked up to the young Midoriya flusteredly. "N-Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing, of course. I do mean that as a compliment." She assured him hastefully.

"Eheh... I was hoping it wouldn't be a problem. I c-can't really help that it's this size, after all." Izuku said in slight relief.

"I imagine you can't." She scoffed. Taking another glance at his cock, Melissa took a deep breath as an idea had come to her mind; an idea that she was sure the greenette would enjoy. "I-Izuku?" She called.

"Yes?"

With her heart beating ever so erratically, Melissa gathered her courage as she proceeded to move herself to come and sit at the foot of the bed. Izuku looked at her in confusion when seeing her. Before she said anything, she first brought both of her hands to the middle of his thighs and she steered her eyes to look up at her lover. "I-I know I said I was ready to make love right about now, but since you did so well on making me feel amazing just by myself. I want to return the favor and give you the same experience you gave me, i-if you'll allow me to that is.."

Izuku blinked as he had a faint idea on what she was talking about. "You mean you want to.." He shot a glance at his manhood, which Melissa witnessed.

The blonde nodded as she flashed him her cutest smile yet. "Mhm.. I-It's only fair that I do so." She confirmed his suspicion.

Izuku fought back against the excruciating temptation to grin at that, his cock pulsating especially excitedly in response for a second there. And since she sounded so sure that she wanted to do this..

"If y-you don't mind it."

Now Melissa was not so strong when it came to holding back her own chipper grin when she heard him accept her offer. "Thank you." Seeing as how she had his permission, she got off of the bed to kneel down on the floor in front of him.

Izuku watched her as his fists clenched when a light sting of nervousness hit him, but he was able to maintain his bearings.

When coming face to face with her beloved's penis, Melissa felt her breath momentarily cease as she observed its slit leaking drops of precum, proof of his enthusiasm, down along his hard shaft. Her maidenhood quivered ecstatically as she found herself becoming rather infatuated with the sight of his glory so up close.

'_It's twitching so much.._' Her left hand started to rise up along his right thigh.. '_It is like it's.._' Her head started to move forward.. '_begging for me to tend to it.. My poor Izuku.._' Unable to process another lustful thought and not giving him a warning, Melissa's hand reached his dick as she caringly grasped onto its base while her tongue had stuck out of her mouth when her face was just an inch away from making contact with his bulbous tip.

Izuku's hips stiffened as he sucked in air through his teeth when Melissa started to please his dick by stroking the first five inches of the length while her tongue got to work on licking his tip. "Oh gods.." He whispered under his breath as his figure briefly trembled when the pleasure spikes cued.

Emitting quiet moans of contentment upon tasting him, Melissa started off with stroking his cock at a calm pace, forcing more of his precum to produce. Her warm oral appendage started off slow as it circled around the sensitive tip patiently to lap up the delectable fluids that emanated from its source. '_This liquid.. it's a bit salty.. but also quite sweet.._' She opinionated within her mind. She took it a step further as she then pressed her soft lips over the head and sucked on it with light pressure while she continued to swirl her tongue around it.

Izuku grunted as his face lightly scrunched up shortly in response to the sudden surge of intense pleasure he received from her new action. His fists unclenched as he exhaled when the satisfactory relief of the pleasure spike hit him. It was then his breathing started to become slightly labored as he shut his eyes while facing the ceiling, indulging himself in the moment. Not doing or saying anything to stop Melissa.

The blonde could feel his shaft twitching frantically in her hand, which gave her the correct impression that he was enjoying himself. It motivated her to kick it up a notch once more as she started to take him deeper into her mouth by just three inches. Due to his wide girth, that was the furthest she could take him in before it started to strain and hurt her jaw. Her hand stroked him with a tad bit more aggression now as it came to collide with her lips whenever she reeled it back and thrusted her head simultaneously, stroking the rest of the length that her mouth couldn't reach. With a decent amount of her saliva, as well as his pre-ejaculate, now coating his dick, the sounds of sloppy slurps and wet pops started to fill the room repeatedly.

Lust consumed Izuku as he released soft groans between his heavy breaths as he opened his eyes to look down at Melissa. "That feels.. nph..! s-so good, Melissa.." He complimented her efforts as he brought his right hand atop of her head before he began to run his fingers through her hair. His arm following the movement of her head.

Since she wasn't ready to take him out of her oral crevice just yet, all Melissa could do to respond to that was give off a moan of appreciation as she looked up at him with happiness in her eyes. Oh gods, how she looked adorable like that Izuku thought. If he were to look down to the floor below her, he would see that her own erotic juices had created a tiny puddle right under her, and it was expanding slowly as her pussy juices continued to flow down her shapely legs before ending up on the floor at the inner sides of her knees. Her womanhood was beyond saving at this point as nothing could possibly close those floodgates right now.

Melissa never would've imagined herself being the type of woman to do what she was doing so eagerly, desperately even, but she had no reason to complain as since she was doing this for Izuku.. Her hero.. Her destined one.. She was completely fine with it. Just as long as he was the only one to see her this way and the only one that she was providing such a wonderful service for.. She wanted to do it for no one other than him after this night.. She prayed that he would be able to give her the opportunities to do this for him again in the near future.

A few minutes later, Izuku felt himself about to cum as it was hinted at by the shaky moan that escaped him and the violent pulse that occured with his cock. Wanting to take advantage of what Melissa was doing for him while he could, Izuku called out for her to stop before she could finish him off. "M-Melissa!"

Hearing his soft cry, Melissa was able to somewhat come back to her senses as she ceased what she was doing and looked at him with disappointment in her soul windows. "W-What's wrong..?" She inquired in concern and a bit of impatience.

The greenette took a few deep breaths to reel his inevitable orgasm back before speaking what was on his mind.

"If it is alright of me to make one of you.. I... I h-have a request of my own."

* * *

Come a couple minutes later, Izuku was now sitting on the foot of the bed with his hands beside him while Melissa was still on her knees on the floor in front of him. With the new position he was in, Melissa was able to come directly in between the lower part of his legs.

"O-Okay.. Here I go.." Melissa informed her beloved flusteredly as what she did for him next delivered a whole new level of pleasure to the anticipant young man.

After she had gently cupped the bottom curves of her breasts, Melissa proceeded to wrap them around Izuku's throbbing member before squeezing them together to submerge his hot pole of flesh between them.

Izuku emitted a strained grunt as he threw his head back upon feeling her tits squeeze onto him. His hands balling into fists as he pressed them strongly against the bed by his hips. Then come the groans as Melissa started to massage his cock by calmly moving her incredibly soft mounds up and down along its thick shaft. His entire cock disappeared within her bosom whenever she would raise them, and whenever she would drop them down against his pelvis, only the top two inches of his manhood would be allowed to breathe momentarily.

"L-Like this, Izuku? Am I doing it alright?" Melissa heatedly questioned the panting male as she desperately needed him to say if she was doing a good job or not. She then leaned into him slightly to get a bit more comfortable. His tip now close to poking at her chin.

"Th-That's.. mm! p-perfect Melissa..! K-Keep going.. just like th-that..! It feels..! Ha..! Sh-Shimura above, it feels amazing!" He answered between his heaving breaths as he allowed himself to writhe in the immense pleasure.

Melissa chuckled happily upon hearing his reply. "I'm so glad that I can make you feel this good. Now just hush for now my hero, and allow me to properly take care of you from this point onwards.." Due to how confident she now felt thanks to his comments, the blonde suddenly amped up the movement of her bust as she then leaned her head forward to capture his cockhead in the grasp of her lips. When she did, she immediately started to suck on the swollen bit of his dick enthusiastically while her tongue had returned to unleash an onslaught of loving licks upon it and its crying slit. Her earlier pleased moans sounding off again when she was blessed with consuming his precum once more.

Now it was Izuku's turn to pull hard at the blanket as the pleasure skyrocketed to overwhelming levels, his pupils nearly disappearing into his head as he continued to groan intensily. While he was expecting this new activity of theirs to feel good, he certainly didn't expect it to feel _this_ good. Oh, how he was really loving life right about now.

This was another thing Melissa wouldn't mind doing for him again, as the intense heat that was coarsing throughout Izuku's dick was giving her bust a pleasant feeling. Whenever the member would twitch, those twitches would send soothing vibrations throughout her mounds.

The slurps that were being produced were music to Izuku's ears. To the both of their ears as a matter of fact as it was proof of Melissa's excellent performance. However, Izuku could very much vouch for that whether the sounds were audible or not.

Eventually, Izuku started to feel a familiar rising pleasure about to burst from his cock. Which upon feeling it, his back arched slightly as he released a strained groan. "M-Melissa..! I-I'm about to.. c-cum..!" He moaned as he was now unintentionally thrusting his pelvis slightly into her breasts whenever she would bring them down. That motion helped her take his dick just a tad bit deeper into her oral cavern.

"It's okay! Do it! Don't hold anything back! Let yourself feel as good as you made me feel, Izuku!" These were the urging words that the busty blonde muffled. She proceeded to move her breasts as fast as she can make them go and her suction cranked up the pressure to make it as powerful as she can make it as the slurps and pops only got _much_ louder. The moans that were now emitting from the young woman were telling him to release what he had in store for her, and since she did give him the go ahead...

With a loud grunt, Izuku reached his climax as his pelvis did a final thrust into her bosom, making said bosom wave...

"Mmph!" With a surprised muffled shriek and a halt in her movements, Melissa's eyes now stared at the man's abs in shock as wave after wave of his thick essence was beginning to pour into her mouth. It all came out in an amount that no woman could have been prepared for. After containing enough of his cum to make her cheeks puff, she squeaked as she then pried her lips quickly off of his dick and allowed the rest of what he had to offer spray onto her face and breasts; coating those specific areas of her being quite a bit. She closed her eyes to ensure that none of it would fall into them.

Throughout the short timespan of his orgasm, Izuku's stiff form twitched and gasps escaped him whenever he would feel his cock burst. His jaw lowered as his head shivered uncontrollably and his eyes were rolled back. As all good things must come to an end, the pleasure died down as Izuku then let out a groan of relief. His arms had lost all of their strength as he fell back onto the bed. His upper limbs now sprawled out beside him after the impact. Cue the exhausted panting.

Cutely whimpering, Melissa remained shivering in arousal in her current place as she was processing the taste of her lover's semen by swallowing a bit of it. Her forearms keeping her breasts pressed up on the still very lively meatstick between them. '_Delicious.._' Melissa inwardly moaned as she then started to steadily gulp down the rest of the cum she was holding onto.. savoring this divine treat. As of this moment, she would forever consider his precum to be an appetizer, while the real thing was the main course whenever she would do this sort of service for him.

A minute later, the young Midoriya came down from the euphoric afterglow of his climax. He could hear the blonde now releasing content, almost hungry, sighs repeatedly.

Looking down to see what Melissa was doing to make such sounds, Izuku's eyes widened when he beared witness to the young woman greedily consuming the bits of his cum that dirtied her beautiful skin, not that she minded it obviously. Suffice it to say that it was a very welcomed sight for the man as he was rendered awestruck and wouldn't dare look away as to not miss a single moment of it. His returning arousal evident by the energetic twitching of his manhood.

After another minute or two had gone by, Melissa had just finished lapping up the last few clumpy drops of his essence with her left middle and index finger. She gladly placed the digits halfway within her mouth before licking the fluids clean off, leaving only her saliva on them once taking them out.

"You.. t-taste good.." The blonde commented in a bashful manner as her face went beet red when she met the hot and bothered male's eye.

The male was beet red himself as he shyly smiled and stifled a laugh at her comment. "I'm glad that you have no complaints.. I kn-know I don't have any.." He felt the need to point out.

Melissa faintly smiled at his words as her heart immediately swelled up in joy. Then unable to wait any longer to become one with him as she and her maidenhood were craving him now more than ever after that meal, she took a breath to calm herself before speaking up. "So.. may we perhaps.. move onto the main event?" She questioned as she looked up at Izuku with a hopeful gaze.

"We can.." He sighed. "But once more, I have to ask.. Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this, Melissa?" He asked for the sake of reassurance and _really_ good conscience. Melissa really hit the jackpot with this thoughtful man..

"I am, Izuku. I have never been more sure of anything else in my life. I swear to you on that. I love you.. and right now, I know that I want nothing more than to express that love and give all of me.. to you. I also know that I'll have no regrets whatsoever." She responded without a single doubt present in her mind. "So please... make me yours.. I want to be your woman. Yours and no one elses. Even if we do end up parting ways after we get back to my home.. I want to go on with my life knowing that I at least had the chance to become one with the man I love." She added as she looked at Izuku with geniunely begging eyes, her voice sounding just as desperate. Though she says that... She didn't want him to leave her..

Izuku sighed again as he then offered the young Shield a small relieved smile. Being a man of responsibility and a man who was now madly in love, he knew that he had quite a bit of life changing decisions to make by the end of this... in order to make the both of them happy. Hell, it's not like he had anything to lose anyway. The bounty hunting gig was really just something that was meant to keep him busy and help him make somewhat of a living. There was not really any other motivations for him choosing to do it other than that. Well, actually that's not entirely true. As he implied earlier, he also wanted to do some good for the world. But anyway, back to the present.

"Then let's stop delaying the inevitable, huh?"

* * *

After gently and slowly placing his now utterly stripped lover down on the bed, Izuku came on top of the blonde and pressed himself against her form with light pressure, her large bust pressing tightly against his solid pecs as she held onto his neck lightly. The two shared a few gentle kisses, the smacking of their lips filling the room, before Izuku stopped and they looked at each other with nothing but adoration for one another and passion in their eyes. Tamed lust present on their faces.

"Are you ready?" The greenette asked after he had positioned the tip of his cock against her slippery lower lips. The initial contact making the woman quietly gasp as she tensed up for only a second.

Gathering her bearings, Melissa nodded as she held onto him firmly while wrapping her legs around his waist, keeping him where he was. "I'm ready.." She softly answered with certainty as she braced herself for what she knew was going to be pain about to come.

"Okay.. Just let me know when you want me to stop so you can adjust, okay?"

"It's alright.. I.. I-I want you to put it all in in one go.. No matter how much pain it causes.. I'll be fine with it, I promise."

After a moment of silence to contemplate on Izuku's end had passed, he decided to respect her wish as she sounded like that was what she truly wanted. He nodded in acknowledgement as he exhaled deeply through his nose. He then brought his forearms to the bed by her shoulders to hold himself up over her. "If you are sure.." Then he leaned his head forward to bring his lips to her right ear so he can whisper into it. "Oh.. and Melissa?"

"Y-Yes..?" She turned her eyes to look at the back of his head. What he said to her next made her heart skip a beat before it would go onto race faster than it ever had before due to pure and utter happiness..

"I love you.." He proclaimed without hesitation.

Allowing the inevitable to finally happen, Izuku did as the young woman requested as he suddenly sheathed his entire hot member deep within her core in one powerful thrust. Making her body rock when he slammed his pelvis into her own.

"A-Aha!" Exclaiming loudly in pain as she felt all air leave her lungs once her hymen had been torn, Melissa's eyes tightly shut as her muscles locked up on her and she held Izuku even tighter to her when she felt him claim her virginity, and vice versa, without giving her a second warning. Her scrunched up face coming to his right shoulder as she then started to breathe harshly when she was able to make an attempt at catching her breath.

Meanwhile, Izuku trembled for a few seconds as he emitted a deep, heavily quivering breath when he felt her warm inner walls coil around his dick with an insane amount of strength as he remained deep inside of her. It took his body a whole lot of will power to not blow a load in her womb right then and there as they could both feel that he was already poking at its entrance.

While they were getting used to things, coming down from the blonde's now deflowered slit and sliding down along her well rounded derriere were trails of Melissa's purity blood...

Now heavily panting after adjusting and allowing her to try and do the same, Izuku turned his head slightly to kiss at his lover's temple in an attempt to comfort her. "It's d-done.. T.. Take your.. t-time.. my love.." He uttered under his breaths as his right hand came up to gently pat down at the back of her head.

Melissa softly whimpered as she bit at her lower lip, shakily nodding as she was more than willing to comply with that demand. Though the pain of her defloration was absolutely excruciating, she did not regret telling Izuku to do what he did.. because they were at last now one being.. through both body and heart.

After a minute or two had gone by, Melissa's pain steadily subsided and her figure was starting to relax when her own adjustment had settled in. Her grip on her lover loosened as she was then able to pull her face away from his shoulder slowly. When she did, Izuku moved his own head to press their foreheads together gently and their eyes met for the umpteenth time tonight.

"It looks like we're one now.." He whispered as his hand came to her cheek and his thumb went on to stroke at it.

Melissa grinned at those words as she gladly pressed her forehead against his own. "Just like I hoped for us to be by the end of tonight.." She replied as her hands came to his hair. She then gently pecked at his lips. "Did you mean what you said..? D-Do you.. love me?" She inquired as she wanted to make sure that her ears hadn't tricked her.

Izuku smiled as he hummed in confirmation. "I did.. and I do.." He stated softly but surely.

Her grin got wider as tears of joy started to roll down her cheeks. Her heart struggling to handle the plethora of positive emotions that filled her being all at once upon hearing that. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.." She sniffled as her beloved started to slowly wipe away her tears, the blonde letting him do so as she just kept looking at him lovingly.

After the joyous moment had passed, Melissa took a deep breath before she finally gave Izuku the go ahead to move. "Well I think it's about time that you got to showing me that love... my darling.." She said with a deep blush and a short-lived giggle.

The greenette grinned along with her as her words nearly made him laugh. "It's only natural that I do." He acknowledged as he took another adoring look at the beauty's content expression before he was then ready himself to carry on with the main event.

"Here I come.."

Without saying much else, the two started to moan in sync with one another when Izuku began to thrust his hips at a steady pace while keeping their faces touching. The sounds of Melissa's squelching juices filled the room with each and every one of his movements. Melissa's moans were more heightened in volume compared to Izuku's as with every time he pushed his manhood deep within her cunt, she can feel his cockhead lightly ramming against her cervix. What was once immense pain was now addicting pleasure that was surging throughout her voluptuous body.

'_She's squeezing on my cock so tightly..! Gods, it feels amazing..!_' Izuku thought as he proceeded to plow his lover with a bit more aggression after awhile. But not allowing himself to get _too_ hasty quite just yet..

'_Shimura above, he..! H-H__e's going so deep..! I can feel his penis..!_' she winced in pleasure. '_hitting all the way in the back..! Trying to break into my womb..! It feels so..! wonderful!'_ These were the delightful thoughts on Melissa's mind as pure lust was beginning to become apparent on her expression the more she felt him increase the speed and power of his thrusts. The claps of their rapidly colliding pelvises were added to the mix of erotic sounds that were floating around the room. So with all this in mind, Melissa cried..

"F-Faster, Izuku! Harder! Ravage my body to your heart's content! I'll take everything that you have to give me! So please, don't hold back! F.. Fuck me! Fuck me and make me your woman now and forever! Do not give any other man the chance! Fill me up with all of your love and mark me!" She pleaded like her life had depended on it as she then grabbed Izuku's head and mashed their lips together. The two engaging in a passionate kiss as they held onto each other for dear life after the greenette had wrapped his arms around her lower back. The kiss was successful in muffling and suppressing the volume of the young Shield's inconsolable moans.

No longer having a reason to hold himself back, not that he could any longer now that she gone on and said what she did, Izuku allowed the beast within him to reign free as his hips began to thrust into the blonde's slit wildly. His pleased groans also being muffled because of the unity of their lips.

Melissa let out a squeal when she felt him plunge at her cervix with much greater force. It was like he was intent on breaching into her baby room and messing it up just as he was doing to her pussy.. And that was just what she wanted him to do.. Leaving signs that he was the one she belonged to.

Thank the almighty goddess Shimura that the walls were made out of thick, soundproof wood as their vocal sounds of euphoria sounded off freely again when they had pulled their lips away from each other. If the walls were not as such, they most likely would have been kicked out of the inn by now.

After a few minutes, with her mind now clouded to the point that she couldn't think of anything else other than being with Izuku.. Melissa pressed their noses and foreheads together as she then went on to say what she truly wanted from him.. "St-Stay with me..!" She gasped with tears rolling down her cheeks as she was officially done lying to herself..

"W.. What..?" Izuku panted as he didn't stop his thrusting despite her words. He honestly didn't hear them well at first, so he was a bit cluless.

"St... Stay..! with me!" She cried out beggingly as she started to pant herself whenever he pounded into her while gazing sadly into his eyes. Izuku's eyes widened slightly in shock when he heard her words more clearly as he saw the negative emotion being expressed in the forms of her gaze and tears and it was also audible in her voice. "I-I thought I was..! going to b-be..! okay w-with letting you go..!" She started to shake her head frantically side to side as she then held onto his head strongly and tightened the hold her legs had on his waist as she kept their faces as close together as she can make them.. She was frightened to loosen her entire grasp on him even a little bit out of the fear that he would leave her if she did.. "B-But Gods I'm not! I'm really not! I n.. need you in my life, Izuku! I can't live w-without you now that I found you! Now that I have become o-one with you! I love you! I love you so much! S-So please! I beg of you! D-Don't leave me! Stay by m-my side forever!" She screamed as her sorrowful gaze on him didn't dare break.. and Izuku didn't dare look away from it..

'_Melissa.._'

Heh.. Like she needed to tell him that.

"I will!" Izuku responded after getting over his shock and he gave her lips a quick kiss. His hips managing to move even quicker now as he was starting to break through the barrier of her womb. Melissa's toes curled as her pelvis twitched when she felt it. "I will stay b-by your side! and hold you forever! I'll never l-let you go! I promise! I am all yours! As you are all mine, my love!" He vowed as he then groaned when he felt his second orgasm of the night steadily approaching, something about saying that to her really spiked his arousal and pleasure to that point.

Melissa's sorrow was replaced with hope the instant she heard him, a single quivering sob escaping her as she then brought his lips in again to deliver to him a rather hasty and enthusiastic lip lock. One that Izuku didn't fight or protest against as they moaned into each other's mouths once more for only a few seconds before Melissa broke it. "Th-Thank you, my darling!" She cried ever so gratefully as she began to plant kisses all over his face when she can while still being fucked mercilessly.

Izuku then took his turn to cause surprise...

"B.. B-Bear my..! child, Melissa!" Izuku moaned as Melissa then sharply gasped and ceased with her onslaught of kisses when she could feel his tip now pounding at the depths of her baby room and his shaft spreaded her pussy even more when it expanded in girth slightly due to his upcoming climax.

It was like the man was in her mind as Melissa smiled in glee after she had processed his straight out lustful demand. She hadn't disappointed her beloved so far.. and like hell she was about to go and do so now; especially now. Just the thought alone of being the mother of his child was enough to exhilarate the blonde beauty and have her looking even more forward to a future with him, as well as falling more in love with him. So without thinking about it at all, she proceeded to give him her response.

"O-Okay! I'll do it! I'll gl-gladly bear your child! S-So go..! a-ahead..! C-Cum! Cum inside me and bless me with your seed, my d-darling! Let m-me be the mother of your children!" She begged of him as she then pulled his whole body even more onto her figure and forced his head to come beside hers from over her left shoulder.

Hearing his beloved's blessing was the final trigger for Izuku as with one more thrust that he put his entire back into. He grunted loudly as he sheathed his entire cock into her pussy to make sure that his tip was within her fertile womb.

When he did so, the both of them rejoiced as they experienced their second climaxes together while holding each other for dear life, their trembling bodies twitching in sync with one another as these orgasms were much more powerful than the previous ones.

Melissa bit her lip to suppress the delighted scream that escaped her as she was now creaming all over the man's crotch. All the while she could feel his potent and healthy seed pour rapidly into her womb and crash against its walls. With how much of the spunk he was unloading inside of her.. She had no doubt in her mind that she was bound to become pregnant with his child... Their child.. One of many children she hoped. '_S-So much.._' She inwardly moaned as she could feel the vast amount of baby batter swimming about within her..

Trailing down her bum along with her blood, Izuku's cum overflowed her pussy as it was seeping out of her slit from around his throbbing member.

Their climaxes came to their ultimate conclusions as the two sweating lovers were now rendered panting messes as Izuku temporarily lost all of his strength and couldn't prevent himself from slumping onto the woman. Melissa lost all of her strength as well as she completely let go of Izuku and her limbs sprawled out beside her. Though it was just a tad bit discomforting, Melissa didn't mind at all that Izuku was unwillingly applying his full weight onto her.

It would take them quite awhile before they were able to gather enough of their stamina to move.. or even speak..

* * *

"Well, even though your Father may kill me when he finds out about us and what we did.. It was very much worth it and I still have no regrets." Izuku said to Melissa as they were now laying down on the bed with the blanket covering them up to Melissa's shoulders and Izuku's chest. The blonde was happily snuggled up to the greenette's right side with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. Said greenette was laying down on his back with his head on a pillow, looking at his beloved with a smile as she looked at him back.

"Yeah, same with me." She agreed. "Oh, and you don't need to worry about Papa. You can just leave him to me when the time comes." Melissa assured him as her right hand caressed his broad chest.

"Why shouldn't I be worried?" He inquired with a raised brow.

"Mmm, let's just say that there is nothing my Papa wouldn't do for his little girl." She chuckled as she smiled cutely at him.

Izuku found himself chuckling along with her. "Well okay then, if you are willing to take him off my hands to save my skin, I am all for letting you do that.. My hero." He grinned as he shot her wink.

The two chuckled together once again at that remark. "Anything for you, my love." Melissa replied as she then leaned up to give him a long and pleasant kiss. Izuku gladly accepted it as his left hand came up to cup her right cheek caringly.

After their kiss, they brought the tips of their noses together as they were silent for a long while as right now, they wanted nothing more than to adore each other's eyes to unite their souls. Izuku's thumb caressing the young woman's soft cheek as she leaned her face into his palm while they did just that.

"I love you.." Said the content young Midoriya softly.

"I love you too.." Replied the equally content young Shield as she then turned her head to nuzzle his palm briefly.

Izuku flashed a gentle smile at her adorable action as he then leaned in to plant a peck on her forehead. "Let's say we try and get some sleep, huh?" He suggested as he then gave off a yawn.

Melissa nodded to that as she herself was quite tired after what they had done minutes earlier. "Yes.." She took her turn to yawn. "Sleep does sound really good right about now." She scoffed as she grinned tiredly, her right hand coming up to rub at her eyes lightly for a moment.

Now moving to lay her head down on her soulmate's chest, Melissa sighed deeply in relief as her right arm went over his abs and she held onto him gently.

Izuku sighed as well as he rested his head back on his pillow while ensuring that he had a firm embrace on his woman.

"Goodnight, my love.." Izuku took it upon himself to say first.

"Goodnight... my darling." Melissa responded with a giddy smile as her heart fluttered whenever she referred to him with such a nickname.

And with that, the two slowly shut their eyes as sleep and exhaustion was quick to take ahold of them..

Little to their knowledge, but very much to their hopes, Melissa's womb was just now blessed with the life that their love had come to create..

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Seven years later..._

"Alright sweetheart, now remember.. Take a deep breath, line up your shot.. and then let go.. You got this.." Said the voice of a believing and encouraging Father.

"Okay Papa.." Replied the young voice of a calm and focused daughter.

After the child had followed her Father's instructions as she took a deep breath, a bow was then heard slinging an arrow a few seconds later before the arrow wooshed through the air briefly and it struck what sounded like wood..

"Well would you look at that. It seems that you are already quite the natural born archer there, my girl." Said Izuku with an impressed voice as he emitted a confident chuckle.

Opening her eyes again after shutting them when she fired her arrow, Saya Midoriya, daughter of Izuku and Melissa Midoriya, looked up to see that her arrow had struck a wooden square panel that was nailed to a tree that was about fifteen feet away in front of her.

Little six year old Saya shared a clear and fair skin complexion similar to that of her Mother's while she resembled her father in terms of their eyes and hair color. The only features about her appearance that didn't resemble her parents were her hair length and style. Her hair was shoulder length and she had it done up in the same way that her late grandmother, Inko Midoriya, used to always wear hers.

On the wood panel was a carved out target and at the very center of the well done custom target was the arrow that she had fired from the small bow in her hands, which she now lowered.

Standing a few feet behind her and grinning as he admired the result of her shot was Izuku himself.

It wasn't difficult for one to determine that they were in a heavily forested area judging by the trees that were surrounding them and their house that was just a little bit of distance away behind them.

One may ask why they aren't living on a farmland since there was one that actually belonged to Melissa and her family. The reason for why they weren't was because that a few months after the two adults had gotten married when they found out that Melissa was pregnant with Saya all those years ago, they opted to get a home that was seperated from the Shield farmland in order for the two young parents to make raising and taking care of their child the only responsibility they had to worry about. Melissa's father was still alive and healthy and was taking care of the farm just fine, plus he did have some help from a few relatives. So they really had nothing to worry about. Besides, he was also just a ten minute walk away.

"I hit a bullseye, Papa!" The young girl cheered as she pointed to the arrow and looked back at her Father with an excited grin.

Izuku chuckled as he approached his daughter's side and gently rubbed at her head. "I can see that. Haha! Good work! See, I told ya you had it." He smiled while looking down at the girl beside him after taking his hand back. He then cocked his head back towards their house before speaking up again. "Shall we go and get your Mother so we can show her your progress?" He inquired as his other hand came up to point his thumb over his shoulder at the house.

Before Saya could even respond to his question, a very familiar, and more mature, female voice spoke up as they could both also hear the sounds of crunching leaves getting louder as the person who was approaching them got closer.

"No need, I'm already here." Melissa giggled as she was walking up to her husband and daughter, her voice catching their attention as they quickly turned to look at the blonde beauty.

"Mama! Look what I did! I hit a bullseye!" Saya said once more as she dropped her bow and ran up to her Mother.

"So you did, good work, sweetpea! I am so proud of you." Melissa praised the shot as she smiled and gave the girl a soft hug when she _carefully_ came up to her.

Saya giggled chipperly upon hearing the praise. "Thanks, Mama."

The reason for Saya's cautious approach to her Mother was so she wouldn't hurt her little sibling that was a few months formed within the woman's swelled up belly..

Izuku smiled as he approached their child and his pregnant wife as he leaned his head to give the blonde a gentle kiss after wrapping his left arm around her lower back when he came to her right side. "She's already very good, isn't she?" He stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Well of course she is, who do you think she gets her skills from?" Melissa teased as she smirked proudly and quirked her brows briefly when meeting her beloved's eye. When she was just a child herself, Melissa was actually quite the gifted archer as well.

Izuku rolled his eyes as he scoffed. "You ma'am."

"And don't you forget it." She lightly grasped his left cheek with her right hand before giving him a kiss back.

"What brings you outside, Mama?" Saya asked as she remained gently holding onto her Mother's waist while looking up at her curiously from the front of her baby bump.

Both of the parents looked to meet the girl's eye before Melissa responded. "Oh, I just came out to let you two know that dinner is ready. Also because I wanted to see just how far you have come in your training, my little hunter." She smiled as her left hand came up to the top of Saya's head to gently brush her fingers through her green locks, to which Saya went on to nuzzle her head into her palm. "With the recent development, I have a feeling that you'll be out hunting with your Papa in no time." She pointed out.

Saya beamed at the thought alone of helping her Father go out to hunt. Much like Izuku and despite her young age, she was an individual of responsibility. Always wanting to help out her parents whenever she can if she had the necessary skills to do so; Hence her current archery training.

"How about we take a break and we'll continue once we have finished eating? Sound good?" Izuku proposed as he looked at Saya proudly.

"Yup, sounds good Papa." Saya didn't argue with that as she hummed in agreement and began to run towards their home after letting go of Melissa. With how excited she was to continue training after their meal, she couldn't stop herself from dashing away to start eating.

"She's just as lively as ever." Melissa commented as her and Izuku watched little Saya run off.

"Yup, just as she's always been." Izuku chimed in with a grin as he moved over to his beloved wife's left side before his right hand grabbed her left and he interlocked their fingers. "Let's get going, huh? I would rather she not badger me to hurry up when she's done eating." He chuckled as he looked to Melissa.

Melissa didn't respond right away as she looked up to the slightly cloudy sky above with a soft smile curved on her lips. Feeling the sudden urge to take a moment to appreciate the beautiful and gifted life that she was lucky enough to have received all thanks to the fated encounter she had with the man beside her. Her right hand came up to the bump of their developing second child to rub at the area softly. She then looked down with her eyes closed for a few seconds in a peaceful manner before turning her head to look at her destined one. "Yeah, let's go." She acknowledged with her smile going big and her hand gripping his firmly.

Izuku's heart skipped a beat when he saw her beautiful smile. Even after all the years that they have been together.. She is still always able to have that effect on him. He knew that she always will for the rest of his life.. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Okay.."

And with that, their hands that had their gold band wedding rings on their ring fingers embraced each other adoringly as they began to walk to reunite their family at the dinner table inside their home..

_Cue the credits and Long Hope Philia by Masaki Suda! ( Acoustic Version! XD )_

* * *

**Aaand finished! Well, this was honestly a treat for me to write! Especially the ending, I always wanted to write a happy ending like this as I am quite the damn sucker for them, and I'm glad that I finally had the chance to do it. This pairing made it all the more better for me as I absolutely love Melissa's character. Obviously I love Izuku as well as he's my favourite protagonist of all time, typical I know, but can't blame me now can you? Lol and I just ship these two so damn hard after I had watched Two Heroes! Melissa's just so damn cute! XD She's second best girl in my opinion as she is right behind Nejire. With Toga following right behind her at number 3. Yeah, she may not be canon, but I don't care. XD I'm sticking to my listing.**

**Now, for those who had voted in the poll that I made for this awhile ago and are confused and curious about why this pairing is having a story since it wasn't any of the options on the poll. Well, forgive me for deceiving you, but this was always a pairing I was going to write a story on first in this anthology. I made the poll as I was actually struggling to determine which pairing I should write about _after_ this one. So I guess I didn't _really_ lie my ass off. Heheh.. Anyway, I hope that this story was enough to make it up to you. I know that I'm happy with it. cx**

* * *

**Now, onto the poll results! Total votes: 67!**

**1\. Mitsuki x Izuku x Fem!Katsuki - 14 votes! ( I honestly should have saw this one coming. XD )**

**2\. Izuku x Momo - 10 votes**

**3\. Izuku x Itsuka - 9 votes**

**4\. Izuku x Nejire - 7 votes**

**5\. Izuku x Eri - 7 votes ( The poll listed Nejire above Eri for me. So I'm going off on that. Also, I plan to make Eri an appropriate age for her story. So don't worry about underage stuff. I'm a weird person, yeah. But I'm most certainly not that weird. XD )**

**6\. Izuku x Ochaco - 6 votes**

**7\. Izuku x Mina - 5 votes**

**8\. Izuku x Kyoka - 4 votes**

**9\. Izuku x Midnight - 3 votes**

**10\. Izuku x Reiko - 2 votes**

**There we are! The pairings that will be getting a short story of their own after this one! In that order. So I hope you look forward to seeing them! Alrighty, I'll let you guys be for now and carry on with your day and read other stories. Again, I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed this oneshot of mine and I will see ya guys in the next one!**

* * *

**Follow, Favourite and Review if you be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think! **

**Until the next oneshot ladies and gentlemen, deuces!**


	2. Breaking The Boundary (Part One)

**A/N:** I feel I should say that before you go into this one, this story is one of the more straight to the point stories for this anthology. I'll admit, I just wanted to write a story where Deku can just go damn wild on these two as.. well shit, have you seen Mitsuki? She's just.. *clicks tongue* nice. I wouldn't hold back against her if she didn't want me to. XD I'm not afraid to admit that even the genderbend of Katsuki is damn beautiful.

Oh, and this is an AU where Masaru isn't present in the Bakugo ladies lives for whatever reason. A lucky guy like that doesn't deserve the NTR treatment in my opinion. So I ain't gonna do it to him. Plus.. ew, fuck that shit.

Okie dokie, that's all I gotta say till the end! Enjoy!

* * *

**Pairing:** Mitsuki x Izuku x Fem Katsuki ( Katsumi )

**Brief Summary:** One Saturday afternoon, on the way to see his girlfriend, Katsumi Bakugo, Izuku is surprised and a tad bit confused as he wasn't expecting her to text him requesting him to come over. He thought that she was busy today since she did tell him the day prior that she was gonna be occupied with a track practice that was scheduled for that day. But, seeing as how he was told that it was called off and that she _really _wanted him to come over. He bought it and wasn't going to disappoint his girl.

Little did he know though, he was being lured straight into a trap. A trap.. that no man would ever want to escape from..

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi! Nor do I own the image that was used to show off this pairing! ( Well, half of it at least. XD )**

**Story Two: Breaking The Boundary ( Part One of Two )**

* * *

"Err.. Why do I have a strange feeling about going to see Katsumi?" Izuku asked himself as he scratched at his head anxiously, walking down a road that was leading him to his girlfriend's home. "I don't know, something just feels.. off for some reason.." He sighed as he lowered his hand. "Eh, it's probably nothing. Maybe my mind is just being crazy today." He shrugged.

And with that, he put his worries aside and tried not to fret about them for now. To him, all that should really be important right now is that he had boyfriend duties to attend to.

So after a few more minutes of walking, Izuku finally reached his destination as he was now gazing up at his lover's home, AKA, the Bakugo residence. He still felt rather uneasy about this whole visit, but it's a good thing that his will to be a good boyfriend was much stronger than that worrisome feeling. But.. was it a good thing though?

Steeling his nerves, Izuku took a deep breath as he clenched his fists lightly. '_Get your crap together, Izuku. Your girlfriend is waiting for you.._' He encouraged himself, resisting the urge to gulp as he moved his feet and approached the front door of the home.

_Bing!_

After ringing the door bell, Izuku waited nervously for someone to let him in the house. However, no one came to do so. He didn't even hear anyone acknowledge the sound of the door bell. "Is anyone even home?" He couldn't help but wonder.

With curiosity overcoming him, Izuku looked to the door knob with a bothered gaze for a second before reaching for it and turning it. He blinked in a stunned manner when he did as the door opened ever so slightly. "What the.." He whispered in surprise. Looking through the crack of the entryway, curiosity once again took control of Izuku as he slowly stepped inside the home when opening the door all the way. Then he closed it quietly behind him and took off his shoes once he was in.

"Helloo? Is.. anyone home?" Izuku called out as he looked around for a moment from the door. He received no response..

It was quiet.. almost eerily quiet.. and no one was in sight at all throughout the bottom floor when he went around to check. Nor could he hear anyone talking or moving around upstairs. He didn't understand, why would Katsumi tell him to come over when no one was even gonna be home to begin with? With each second that went by, he was beginning to understand his earlier feelings a bit more.

Despite that though, Izuku just had to make sure that everything was alright and nothing bad had happened to Katsumi and her mother prior to his arrival. Heck, for all he knows, her mother could just be out running some errands, forgetting to lock the door when she left, and Katsumi was upstairs listening to music. It would explain why she didn't hear him or his ringing of the door bell.

So putting on a brave face, Izuku made his decision and began to make his way up to the second floor when coming to the stairs. "Katsumi? You home?" He called out once more.

Yet again, his presence wasn't acknowledged.

When coming to Katsumi's bedroom, Izuku noticed that the door was already open and the light was turned on. He smiled smally as that made him feel a bit more relaxed and hopeful, thinking that Katsumi was home and was truly just doing something that distracted her hearing.

His smile would fade away once the interior of the bedroom came into view as Katsumi.. was nowhere to be seen. "Oh come on.." Izuku uttered in exasperation as he slouched upon seeing, or rather not seeing, the annoying reveal. He sighed while walking into the room with a slightly irritated look. "What the hell is going on here..?" He asked no one in particular as he looked around at the plain looking room when standing in the middle of it, his left hand scratching lightly at his left cheek as he was beyond baffled.

When he looked away from it, Katsumi's closet, which was right by the door, slowly opened and a figure ever so stealthily stepped out of it.

_Boof!_

Startled by the sound of the bedroom door closing, Izuku let out a rather child-like shriek as he nearly jumped to the ceiling and quickly turned around. "Wh-Who's th-nn!" Before he could finished asking whoever it was that caused the noise, Izuku froze on the spot and instantly became a blushing mess when he saw who was standing by the door.

He couldn't believe who he was seeing before him.. in all of her naked.. goddess-like glory. As of this day, one of his greatest fantasies have finally come to life. Much to his delight.. Yet, much to his chagrin.

'_EEEHH?!_'

"M-Ms... B-B-Bakugo?!" Izuku exclaimed as his eyes couldn't help but wander aimlessly on the buxom blonde MILF's voluptuous body. Why can't he take his eyes off of her? She isn't his girlfriend for crying out loud! She was his girlfriend's mom! Her mom!

He wanted so badly to shield his eyes or avert his gaze. But there was no hope of that happening as no man is stupid enough to ignore and miss out on seeing such a wondrous sight. Hell, any man would probably kill just to be in his position right now!

Despite being in her late thirties, the entirety of Mitsuki's physical appearance deceived the human eye as it still looked as youthful and as shapely as ever. Her slim arms, thicc legs and flat belly were smoothe and well-toned. Her large F-cup breasts were still looking healthy and rather perky, showing no signs of aging or sag at all. Hell, not one bit of her body did. Her wide hips were definitely that of a beautiful mother and her ass.. Dear lord, her bubbly, round ass was absolutely phenomenal. He could tell that even if he tried to, he would have no luck in trying to secure those plump cheeks in his grasp, no matter how hard and long he would put up a fight with them. It just could not and would not be able to be done.

"Hey there, Izuku. I'm so glad that you could make it to this little rendezvous of ours." Mitsuki devilishly grinned while emitting a low chuckle, slowly sashaying her way over to the flustered, yet astonished boy with her hands hiding behind her.

Izuku's heart beated out of control as his breathing was becoming more heavier the closer she got to him. He wanted to protest to the display and request that she put some clothes on. But at the same time, he _really_ didn't want her to. "W-What are you ta-" He then sharply gasped and his eyes went bulging wide all of a sudden as everything clicked in his mind when he processed the words of her alluring greeting. His green eyes swiftly looked up to meet her red ones. "It was.. you..? You asked me to come over..?" He inquired dumbfoundedly.

"You catch on quick, cutie~" Mitsuki playfully replied as she stopped a foot in front of Izuku, her approach making him instinctively take a small step back.

"H.. How can it be you.. when it was Katsumi's phone that messaged me?" He asked.

"Hehehe, Let me show you." Said Mitsuki.

After her response, that was when Mitsuki revealed what she was hiding behind her back..

Izuku now had another reason to be shocked due to what the blonde woman was holding in her right hand.

'_Katsumi's phone!_' Izuku inwardly gasped.

Mitsuki began to hop the phone in her palm as she spoke again. "That silly daughter of mine was in such a rush to get to practice this morning, that she had gone on and forgot to take her phone with her." The MILF smirked as she continued on with her steady trip towards the young Midoriya. Her hand then swung forward in an underhand motion as she tossed the phone onto the bed that was a few feet behind him. Her hips moved with a natural sexy sway to them as her tits and ass jiggled with each step she took.

Breaking out of his stupor when she started to move, Izuku grunted bashfully as he moved as well by taking some steps back. Now onto the main question that was bugging him immensily. "W-Why?" After he said the word, he then emitted another grunt when his legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell back on top of it.

Seeing opportunity, Mitsuki licked her lips as she didn't hesitate to pounce on the now unguarded boy. When she mounted him, she gave off a predatory growl as she swiftly thrusted her head forward and captured his lips with her own, forcing her tongue down his throat the instant their lips locked.

With his pupils trembling wildly, Izuku whimpered softly in alarm as he was staring up at the woman's closed eyes. His state being one of utter disbelief.. and a tad bit of panic. Oh no, he's cheating! This isn't good! Not good at all! He didn't want to cheat! He didn't want to be that kind of guy! But damnit..! Why the hell can't he move his arms to get her off of him, or at least stop himself from kissing her back? From twisting and twirling his tongue with her own. God, her lips were so warm, so soft and.. addicting.. Even though they weren't his girlfriend's lips, they were exactly like Katsumi's in every way. Though, suppose that's to be expected since this is the woman who she got them from.

For a long minute, that seemed to go on for an eternity for Izuku, Mitsuki pulled her lips off of his own with a loud smooch as she deeply exhaled upon the disconnection of the intimate, yet forceful, kiss. Very briefly, a thick string of drool connected their tongues. "Ah~ I've waited a long time to do that.. and it was totally worth it." The soft blushing blonde said as she winked down at Izuku when meeting his eye, a wide smile curving on her lips.

Speaking of the green-haired boy, Izuku was panting rather heavily with a dark blush glowing over his cheeks. His body rendered weak from the kiss as he had indulged in it a bit too much. His mind feeling as if he was in an intoxicated state and he struggled to think of what he had done clearly. However, a certain part of his.. male anatomy was evidently thrilled about the situation.

'_I'm so.. sorry.. Katsumi.._'

Mitsuki then smirked when feeling the young Midoriya's clothed cock poke at her bare, wet pussy as she spoke up once more. Her lower lips quivered excitedly at the repeated light contacts.

"As for why I'm doing this.. Well, let's just say that Katsumi wasn't the only who's been lusting after you for years." She revealed.

Izuku blinked at her in confusion as he somewhat came back to reality thanks to that statement. "H-Huh?" That was all he could manage to say at the present time.

Mitsuki giggled at the cuteness he displayed, her body leaning forward as she pressed her massive bust against his light muscular chest. A strong tingle coarsed throughout his body upon feeling her softness mush up against him. She was about to explain herself in a less vague manner. But suddenly decided against it as she just wanted to eat what she had been craving for what felt like forever.. Him.

She then whispered to the boy..

"You know what? There's no need to worry about everything else right now. We're alone, and all you really need to know is that I.." She leaned her face towards his own. "want.." She stopped when their noses touched. "_you~_" She chuckled lowly.

She then lowered her head slightly to press her tongue against his chin before slowly sliding it up to his lips, her action causing the boy to shiver and softly gasp in arousal. "Oh, and let's not go and beat around the bush about this. We both know that you sure as hell want _me_ too~ Hehe, I catch the blushes that glow on your handsome face whenever we talk, and the interested stares that you shoot at my body when you think I don't notice you. Well guess what, cutie~? I do notice you, and truth be told that I don't at all mind you staring at me. In fact, I encourage that you do~ Honestly, it's adorable how you try and put up the facade of a loyal boyfriend to Katsumi and everyone else. But I see something much different. In reality, you can't help yourself but to lust after this hot piece of ass, now can you? Your girl's own Mother.." She bit her bottom lip for a second before continuing, her womanhood pressing against his clothed prick a bit more strongly, causing the boy to shakily exhale. "So let's just shut the hell up and enjoy each other's company while we can, hmm?"

She then rubbed his left cheek gently as she leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. A kiss.. that Izuku couldn't prevent himself from gladly accepting and reciprocating. It was a kiss that was way different compared to their first one.. and he loved it.

With his sense of reason quickly being throw out the window bit by bit, Izuku ultimately gave into temptation as his hands shot up from the bed and gripped firmly onto the plump pillows that were Mitsuki's thicc ass cheeks. His motion caused the busty blonde to softly squeal and moan into the kiss. Their tongues lashing out at each other to claim the role of dominus over the intense lip lock.

Hell, the things she said.. were indeed the truth.

Before the last of his mind was completely consumed by the thick clouds of lust, he thought..

'_Please.. forgive me.. Katsumi.._'

* * *

**A/N:** And there's part one to this short lemon story! Yeah, this whole thing was supposed to be all in one update. But it was a last minute decision to make it into two parts as I wanted to have part one ready and up for Izuku's birthday! There's no way I would've finished the whole thing by the end of the day. So this sufficed for me. If you are wondering about the warnings and tags, I'll be saving those to list for the next part! No use in spoiling them in this one. Don't worry, all of the other stories will be one-shots. This one was just a.. special occasion..? I guess. XD Dammit.. Why isn't Mitsuki in the character tags..?

Happy birthday to the baby boy himself! ;-; God, why do they have to grow up so fast?!

Haha! Anyway, I'm excited for what's going to happen next! And I hope that you are too! Now, time to finish up part two! Have a good one, guys!

* * *

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think! **

**Until part two, deuces!**


	3. Breaking The Boundary ( Part Two )

**A/N:** Onto part two! Enjoy guys!

* * *

**Warning:** OOC and Hardcore Lemonade ahead!

**Tag(s)**: Older Female/Younger Male, Fellatio, Paizuri, Facial, Cum Swallowing, Impregnation and Creampie.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi! Nor do I own the image that was used to show off this pairing! ( Well, half of it at least. XD )**

**Story Two: Breaking The Boundary ( Part Two of Three**** )**

* * *

'_Ah, to hell with it! I'm not letting an opportunity like this slip away!_' Izuku cried in his thoughts as he continued to ravenously make out with the blonde MILF mounting him. His hips moved to grind his concealed crotch against her damp, bare pussy, the motion making her erotic juices dirty that area of his pants. He didn't mind it as it was the least of his concerns. Plus, it's not like he's going to be wearing them for much longer anyway.

"M-Ms. Bakugo.." Izuku moaned between a kiss, his hands roughly massaging the soft cheeks of Mitsuki's ass as he hoped to mold his hand prints into them.

"Mitsuki.. Call me Mitsuki.." Mitsuki uttered between their love pecks, her hands holding onto his cheeks to keep his face close to hers.

"Okay.. Mitsuki.." Izuku acknowledged breathily. Just saying her first name alone was enough to make his manhood twitch under his pants. And speaking of his pants, shit did they make having an erection painful right now.

Thankfully, Mitsuki would come to his rescue shortly..

Mitsuki could only imagine the pain that her new lover must be feeling judging by the intense throbbing going on with his cock. Even his clothes weren't enough to hide it from her, or her pussy to be exact.

After exhanging saliva with the young Midoriya for a minute or so longer, Mitsuki ended their makeout session with a deep gasp for air escaping the both of them. Wiping her mouth in a slow and sultry manner, the busty blonde softly hummed as she leaned her upper body back to sit up on him, being careful about it so she wouldn't apply too much pressure onto his suffering member. Though she was tempted to do it just so she can hear him beg to take her, or for her to take him. Either way, it would work out well for both parties. But, she didn't have the patience and didn't want things to stall more than they already have. "This whole meeting of ours doesn't seem so bad now does it, baby?" She chuckled lowly, tracing her fingers slowly down his chest.

Being too far into the moment, the aroused Izuku shook his head side to side. "Not at all.."

Mitsuki took a moment to adore the boy for his acceptance of the "situation". But then she started thinking..

'_I'm a terrible mother for doing this, I know. But I couldn't let this chance go to waste. I've waited long enough, and I may not be lucky to get another opportunity like this in the future. So I had to take it while I can__. I'm so sorry, Katsumi.. on both of our behalves.'_

Pushing aside her inner turmoil and focusing more on her admittedly selfish desires, Mitsuki quirked a brow as she glanced down at the dick poking at her womanhood before looking back at Izuku with a predatory gaze. "Good, that's what I like to hear~" Next on the agenda. "Now, I think it's about time that we tend to this little guy down here, hmm?" She smirked, reaching a hand behind her rear to poke a finger at his manmeat, the motion making Izuku hiss.

Only able to think of one thing, Izuku responded. "Y-Yes.. Please do.. Mitsuki.." He panted, his eyes looking up at the blonde with a pleading gaze. God, he wanted this pain to go away so badly, to be replaced with pleasure instead. And only she could do that for him.

'_He's so damn cute!_' Mitsuki smiled gleefully, her arousal spiking due to the way he spoke her name. "Aww, poor baby.." She caressed a cheek of his as her comment made him blush. "Don't worry. You can leave it all to me. I'll take _very_ good care of you." She promised. "So just lie back... and enjoy yourself." And with that, she pulled her hand away from his face as she descended along the greenette's lower half, coming down his slightly parted legs until she was eventually off of the bed and kneeling between them.

Eager to see what happens next, Izuku used his arms to support himself up a little bit.

His astonished eyes watched as Mitsuki gazed at his clothed cock hungrily, licking her lips as her hands travelled up his thighs, her fingers stepping their ways over to his zipper.

'_Let's take a look at this beauty.._' Mitsuki thought excitedly, her dainty digits grabbing at his fly and pulling it down until his throbbing beast stretched his briefs out through the slit. "Oh my.. He's an impatient one." Mitsuki giggled as she proceeded to unbutton the boy's pants.

Now for the unveiling..

Her heart pumping actively, after Mitsuki undid his belt, she grabbed onto the sides of the pants and started to lightly pull it down. Or at least she tried to. "Up, up, sweetie." She chirped while tapping on Izuku's right thigh.

The teen understood as he raised his hips slightly, making it easier for the blonde to strip his lower body. "Thank you~" Ah, there we go. That was much, much better, she thought.

Now that she was able to, she continued on with her pulling, going about it ever so steadily as she wanted this reveal to be... special.

Izuku gulped as he felt slightly unnerved.

When the base of Izuku's taint came into her view, Mitsuki's eyes nearly bursted out of their sockets as she emitted a gasp that rendered her breathless. '_Holy shit! It's so fat!_' She internally cheered, watching in amazement as more of the burly manmeat was displayed the lower she pulled down his jeans.

Izuku softly sighed upon feeling the warm air brush against his dick, his tension dissipating the more it was released from its confines.

_'Jesus... It just keeps going!_' The buxom blonde thought in awe as she couldn't believe her eyes. Izuku's thick member seemed to go on forever until it reached the nine inch mark, springing to life once it was freed from his briefs. And cue the sweet relief..

"Oh god.." Izuku whispered under a breath.

Just when she thought she couldn't be anymore surprised, Mitsuki ceased with her pulling the second Izuku's cock towered over her.

Now, she tried to think of some adjectives that could best describe the newfound object of her affections, and so many were already coming to mind. However, there were some words that stuck out the most to her regarding the length; Massive, veiny, swollen and red. It was absolutely perfect in her eyes.. As for the sac that dangled below the fleshy beast; round, soft, smoothe, and full to max capacity with youthful sperm. Oh, how she couldn't wait to wring it all out of him..

"Shit, Izuku. You must split my daughter in half every time you fuck her with this thing, huh? It's so huge!" The flushed blonde complimented as her mouth watered upon witnessing Izuku's sparkling precum slither down his length. '_And he __looks so delicious.._' She thought in a lustful daze.

"I-I wouldn't know about that.. Heh.. Me and Katsumi never had... s-sex yet.." Izuku revealed bashfully, earning him a bewildered stare from the blonde mother.

"Are you serious?" Mitsuki uttered in complete shock as she looked up at him. "For the two years you guys have been dating. You never even fucked yet?" She inquired dumbfoundedly.

"N-No.. We haven't.." Izuku confirmed, his face flaring up a darker shade of red.

"Wow." The woman mouthed in disbelief. She was honestly disappointed with her daughter for not taking his dick on a wild ride yet. If she were in her shoes, she would've been begging Izuku to plow her with this monster every day!

"Did you two do... oral stuff at least?" She asked.

Izuku answered with a mere headshake of denial.

"Not even hand stuff?" She followed up.

Once again, Izuku shook his head no.

"I see.." And so grows Mitsuki's disapproval. Such a waste of a good dick, she thought. Well, unlike her child, she'll gladly make use of the beast as much as she can. Especially now.

Suddenly, her eyes widened when she realized something. Something that thrilled her to the core and had her womanhood trembling with joy. "Wait. So does this mean that you're still a.." She paused. "a virgin, Izuku?" Immediately, she beamed upon thinking of the possibility. Please let it be the answer she's hoping for!

Steam blasting from his face, Izuku shut his eyes tightly in embarassment as he gave the woman a reluctant nod.

And with that motion, this day truly was a dream come true for Mitsuki. Not only would she become one with Izuku, but she'd also have the honor of being his first for pretty much everything naughty. His first handjob, blowjob, paizuri, his first fuck! The blessed opportunities before her seemed endless! How in the world did she get so lucky? She wondered.

With her spiky locks shadowing her eyes, Mitsuki smiled as she strengthened her grip on Izuku's pants once more. "Oh Izuku~ I am so happy to hear that.." She admitted with a dreamy sigh.

Moving things along, she yanked down his pants and briefs together before tossing them aside. His socks coming off afterwards.

"Why is that..?" Izuku responded while sounding confused, surprised by her sudden assertiveness.

"Because.." Meeting the teen's eye, Mitsuki leaned forward to inch her face towards his penis, raising her hands to rest them on his thighs. Her head stopped moving when her mouth came just an inch away from kissing his balls. "I'm the first woman to make you feel like this.." Then, her feast began..

Mitsuki started things off by licking at the boy's cumsacs, taking turns between gently rolling and bouncing the heavy testes with her tongue, marking him with her saliva. Her right hand came up to bend his burning length back against his abdomen as she moved the rest of her face closer to the phallus, her nose poking at its underside as she then gave each of his balls light suckles, releasing them with soft pops when she pulled her head back.

While she did all of this, she never once broke eye contact with her young lover. Hearts displayed themselves in her eyes as his manly aroma was swift to flood her nostrils, causing her pussy to become more impatient as its craving for his cock gradually got worst. But, she would keep standing strong for now and focus solely on pleasing him, giving him pleasure that he had never received before. Pleasure... that only an experienced woman like her can provide.

"O-ooh..!" Upon experiencing the older woman's impressive mouth work, Izuku softly exclaimed, biting down at his lower lip while watching the older woman. His hands lightly clenched on the blanket under him as his breathing began to increase in weight once more.

Satisfied with his reaction, Mitsuki maintained that course of action for only a minute before she upped the ante and trailed her tongue up along his shaft, expanding her territory to the rest of his hefty manhood.

Her new action had Izuku rolling his head, a soft moan of contentment escaping him.

'_It's just as I thought... he does taste fucking spectacular.. I guess it's to be expected from a cutie so young~_' Mitsuki moaned upon lapping up his flavorful precum, travelling her tongue all around her lover's dick until nothing but her saliva remained on all over it. She didn't let a single stream of precum reach the base. "You feeling good so far, baby~?" She questioned the boy, her mouth finally reaching the crying tip as her tongue immediately got to work and swirled around it.

"Y-Yes..! It feels.. it feels amazing.." Izuku answered between his weightful breaths, enamored with the buxom mother's performance.

"Mmm, that's good~ And to think, we haven't even made it to the _real _good stuff yet." The blonde chuckled as her tongue gave his slit a few savoring licks while her right hand lightly massaged his balls, making Izuku's hips jolt as that part was especially sensitive. "So tasty~" She whispered sensually, licking up his pre-ejaculate from its source.

Now that she was ready to kick things up another notch, Mitsuki took the bulbous tip into her mouth before proceeding to suck on it with light pressure, her tongue refusing to cease with its steady circling.

Izuku emitted a heavy groan as his strength nearly left him, which was evident by the trembling of his arms. "H-Holy..!"

For a long minute, the two rejoiced in the lewd act as Mitsuki slurped with each stroke of her lips, pumping her left hand along his throbbing length. Her bubbling saliva dribbled down from her mouth and upon reaching her hand, she spreaded it more along his cock, making it more slipperly and easier for her hand to stroke.

'_God, I could do this all day~'_ Mitsuki cheered as her sucking suddenly got more energetic, her stroking increasing in pace and the slurping echoed louder throughout the room as she took in more of his phallus inch by inch.

Upon feeling the sensations rise in terms of intensity with this new pace, Izuku released a loud grunt as his face scrunched up, having not been prepared for the sudden pleasure spike that hit him hard. "Ngh! M-Mitsuki!" He exclaimed, his breathing becoming incredibly rapid as it started to shudder. "T-Too.. f-fast.." He moaned as his eyes rolled, his body writhing in the best feeling ever while also trying to hold himself back from reaching his first climax.

Despite what sounded like Izuku begging her to slow down, Mitsuki did the opposite as she only continued to suck him off with gusto. She took him deeper and deeper into her oral cavern until her lips eventually reached his hilt, now feeling him slide down the hot abyss that was her throat.

With each time his cock plunged down her throat, it expanded to take on the shape of Izuku's girth. She locked her soft lips and cheeks tightly around his member, loud wet pops sounding off whenever she pulled her head back to where only the tip remained within her mouth.

At that point, Izuku's arms gave out as he laid flat on the bed. His strength and stamina unable to keep up with Mitsuki's enthusiasm.

'_Ah screw it.._' He conceded.

"That's it, sweetie! Just relax and let me make you feel good!" Mitsuki muffled as she pushed her pace to the limit, her stomach growling to be flooded with his undoubtedly delectable cum.

"Oh fuck..!" Izuku tensed up as his hips spasmed, his teeth and toes clenching as his orgasm was mere seconds away from erupting. "M-Mit.. suk-ki.. I'm gonna...! c-cum soon!" He warned with a loud groan as he threw his head back. His fighting back against his climax causing his whole form to quake.

"It's okay! Cum for me, baby! Pump your thick load down my throat as much as you want! I want it! So fucking give it to me!" The blonde egged him on as she didn't relent one bit, her right hand playing with his clenched cumsacs to get his juices flowing out faster, hoping to even increase the quantity he'd release.

Since he had her permission, Izuku would gladly fulfill her wish.

"Mitsuki!" With a euphoric cry, Izuku grunted as his hips did a thrust that was out of his control into Mitsuki's face.

The blonde squeaked joyously as she ceased her head movements upon feeling Izuku begin to spill load after load of thick semen down her gullet, fully sheathing his cock within her oral orifice as she had no intention of letting a single drop seep out. The hearts in her eyes beated happily as she watched her young lover grin stupidly while he came.

_Sploosh.. Gulp.. Sploosh.. Gulp.. Sploosh.. Gulp.._

Those sounds seemed to go on forever for Izuku and Mitsuki as the two twitched in unison whenever the boy shot, the woman accepting every little drop she milked out of him as her lips remained tightly locked on him. Though, for a bit there, she kind of worried he wouldn't stop as she could feel her stomach starting to get full, and even expand a little. Boy, was he ever pent up.

When he was allowed to breath as his climax came to an end, Izuku moaned as his form was freed of its orgasmic tension. All he could feel now was pure euphoria, evident by the grin on his face that refused to go away.

Confident that she had gulped down every bit of his seed, Mitsuki ever so slowly pried her mouth away from his cock. Applying a soft suction on the hypersensitive and still very much erect member as she did.

Izuku grunted before letting out a breath of relief upon feeling the woman's kissable lips release his tip from their grasp, giving off an audible smooch, and his dick swung back and forth in the air briefly. After a few dozen swift and heavy breaths, Izuku managed to peek down at the chipper blonde.

When meeting her lover's eyes, Mitsuki flashed him a small grin after circling her tongue on her lips. "Delicious~" She chuckled.

'_She actually.. drank it all down.._' The boy thought astonishingly.

"So, what did you think of your first blowjob, honey? Pretty damn good, right?" Mitsuki questioned as she smirked proudly at the boy, excited to hear him say the obvious answer.

"It was more than good.. It's definitely an experience that I'll never.. ever forget." He answered with a flustered smile, his dick throbbing intensily as he confessed.

"That's what I was hoping for." Mitsuki giggled, content with his response. "And since you're clearly still raring to go.."

"Wha-Nn!"

The next thing Izuku knew, incomprehensible pleasure had returned to him as Mitsuki went ahead and sandwiched his cock with her bountiful bosom, pressing her palms firmly against the outer sides of her tits.

Caught off guard by her action, a drawn out moan escaped Izuku. His figure laid flat on the bed as he squirmed at this familiar, yet different, sensation.

"Let's keep the fun going, neh~?" Mitsuki maintained her smirk as she proceeded to massage the lucky boy's manhood once she had him locked between her breasts, the motion causing Izuku to softly exclaim as he arched his back.

"Aww~ Your reactions are so cute!" The blonde commented as she observed Izuku's facial reactions adoringly, moving her breasts faster on his dick as time progressed. Their combined fluids proved to be a great help as her breasts moved along his member slickly, the dirty juices soaking the crevice of her tits.

"N-Not.. fair..! I w-wasn't r.. r-ready..! St.. Still..! S-Sensitive..!" Izuku groaned pathetically.

"Oh, don't go complaining now. It's not everyday I give a man the honor of fucking my tits, you know. Now just hush up, be grateful, and do what you were doing earlier; relax." Mitsuki snickered as she leaned her head forward and timed the moment just right to catch Izuku's cockhead in her mouth, getting a good hold on it as she immediately started to slurp on him while ever so slightly bobbing her head to match the movements of her breasts, her tongue lashing out at the still leaking tip. '_It's been a really long time actually.._' She reminded herself.

Izuku immediately lost the willpower to say anything else, giving into the heavenly feeling coarsing through him as he mumbled nonsense. His only remaining option was just for him to lay there, stay quiet like she said.. and quiver helplessly while she serviced his gifted cock. What the hell was his reason to protest?

'_Holy crap! Her boobs feel so good.. It's like my dick is wrapped between two of the softest pillows known to man.. Damn it..! I never wanna stop feeling this!'_ Izuku inwardly moaned as he started to buck his pelvis into Mitsuki's bust, his body betraying him as it acted on its own.

He received no arguments from Mitsuki as she welcomed his motion, her eyes narrowing in intrigue as she proceeded to suck him off with more ferocity.

'_That's it, sweetie.. lose yourself.. Truly give into desire with me__.. Fuck my tits.. Fuck my tits and my mouth and make them yours.. Because from this day onwards, they are yours and yours alone whether you know it or not.. Now do it!'_

As if Izuku had read Mitsuki's mind, the dazed greenette _finally_ decided to take control. Yeah, scratch that earlier idea. There is no way he could take this laying down.

"Mitsuki!"

Suddenly empowered, Izuku quickly pushed himself off of the bed and stood slouched before the busty MILF, thrusting his dick wildly into her jiggling cleavage while he roughly held her tits against his waist, grunting euphorically with each thrust.

Mitsuki wasn't shocked for too long as she allowed Izuku to enjoy himself, holding onto him by his slightly bended knees to keep herself balanced and close to him. "That's the spirit, Izuku! Use my body to satisfy the needs my daughter couldn't! I'm, all, yours!" She chirped, pressing her toned biceps against her breasts to amp up the squeezing pressure they had on the teen's manhood.

"S.. So.. g-good..!" Izuku managed to breathe out, his teeth grinding together as it was hopeless for him to try and regain control of his body.

Fucking hell, if he knew getting with Mitsuki like this was gonna be this damn easy. He would've pounced on the beauty the first chance he got since he now knows she would accept him wholeheartedly. He wanted.. God no, he fucking _needed_ more of her. So much so that it was painful for him to even think of not having her all to himself. Damn! Why'd she have to go and tell him that she's all his? Now it's all he can think about! It was selfish and very wrong of him to want that considering his relationship status, he knew that. But deep down, this is something that he always wanted. Even though he loves Katsumi dearly despite her... rambunctious personality that only he can put up with and accept, he also felt the exact way for Mitsuki as she was.. well, the exact same way as her daughter. Honestly, he didn't know what it was about the Bakugo women that made him so crazy about them. Was it their beauty that rivaled even the most attractive of goddesses? Or was it their personalities that always seem to bring him joy for some reason? Whatever the case may be, he won't ever question it.

Anyway, back to the fun!

Mitsuki panted heatedly as having her boobs dominated had her arousal growing exponentially. And just when she thought it couldn't get any worst! Her pussy overflowed with her naughty honey, the hunger for his cock becoming unbearable as she just wanted to throw Izuku to the ground and rape him right then and there! But for his sake, she used whatever willpower she had left to hold her powerful urges back for the time being. As much as it pissed her off to do so.

After a few minutes of putting Mitsuki's titty pussy to good use, Izuku was about to reach his second orgasm of the day, and this load felt more plentiful than the last. "I'm c-cumming again, M-Mitsuki! I-I don't.. d-don't know where to sh-shoot!" Izuku _strongly_ advised with a sharp inhale, putting his whole back into his thrusts as he just couldn't help it. With a powerful climax coming up, how can a hormonal teen such as himself not want to make it as mind numbing as possible. It's a good thing that Mitsuki already knew where she wanted his seed to launch next..

"Don't even think about it, Izuku! Just cum like this! Cum while you fuck my tits with all of your might! I want you to paint my body with your love next! So let out a lot of your cum for me again! Please!" Mitsuki pleaded desperately before she began to flick her tongue at his cockhead whenever it poked out of her cleavage, displaying to her lover just how anticipant she was to have him shower her with his "love".

To Izuku, the look she gave him was quite the erotic spectacle. Which is why he busted his nut upon seeing it..

With a chipper squeal, Mitsuki watched in awe as Izuku blew his second copious load, his cock erupting with so much force that the geyser of spunk nearly hit the ceiling when reaching maximum height.

Then the next thing she knew, she was gasping with excitement as the boy's cum started to rain down on her. She welcomed this thick and musky shower as she opened her mouth to catch whatever naturally came its way, her eyes closing so none would get in them. She shivered in delight when she felt his seed splatter on her, coating her almost completely from her spiky hair down to her bouncy titties. From her breasts, some drops would even drip down onto her thicc thighs from her hardened pink nipples.

Much to the blonde's dismay, the cum rain lasted for only a few seconds before quickly dying down, rendering Izuku undeniably satisfied as he fell back onto the bed and sprawled out, softly moaning upon impact before panting. Mitsuki wasn't too disappointed though as he did what she had hoped for. He gave her a shower that she will never forget... and marked the exterior of her body as his property.

Now, all that was left for the process she had in mind to be complete, Izuku first needed to mark her in the only place that truly mattered to her. The place... that would make them one.

Mitsuki patiently consumed the flavorful semen pool that flooded her mouth, taking tiny gulps every few seconds. Yes, she's aware that there's more where that came from. But with this particular treat, she wanted to _really_ savour it. Boy, scooping up the rest of his sperm was gonna take her a hot minute.

So while Mitsuki did that, and took her time doing so, Izuku was granted the chance at recuperation. He knew things weren't over yet. Hell, it was _far_ from over..

And one better believe that he's damn well happy about that.

When Mitsuki was finally done with her rather large meal, she licked her lips as she ascended back to her feet slowly, having completely cleansed herself. Well, maybe not completely yet. She then lapped up one more little cum drop off her cheek before passionately sucking the digit she used off, her lips letting go of her finger with a loud pop as she emitted a pleased sigh. Izuku watched her do that with interest. Which not only his face showed, but his member as well as it proudly rose up for yet another challenge, pulsing to express its readiness.

"Mm~ That batch was even better than the last, I gotta say~" Mitsuki moaned contently as she rubbed at her spunk full belly. While she enjoyed the load she received when she deepthroated Izuku, she enjoyed this round a bit more since she got to take it in at her own pace.

"Happy.. to be of ser.. service.." Izuku chuckled shyly, feeling slightly more confident due to her compliment.

Mitsuki giggled at the greenette's remark, happy to see that he's even more so getting the hang of things. "Your service is greatly appreciated~" She playfully responded, winking at Izuku.

They shared a round of soft amused laughter before Mitsuki when on to ask.. "You know what's coming next, don't you Izuku?" Presenting to him the biggest of hints, Mitsuki mounted Izuku once more slowly, silently eyeing him with the most needy gaze as she moved to hover her wet pussy over his heated dick. When some of her love nectar dripped onto Izuku's tip, it made the boy's pelvis twitch.

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat as he never broke eye contact with Mitsuki, taking a breath as he of course knew what she meant. He's fully aware of the consequences that will undoubtedly follow once they were to go through with this final stage. They both did.

But if they were to be blunt about it, neither of them could bother to care at this point. Because at this very moment, they both knew what they wanted more clearly than ever, and what they wanted.. was each other. This was it. This was their moment to finally express all of the feelings they have towards one another without facing any distractions. Without anything or anyone to stop them. Even morals weren't enough to ruin this opportunity.

So no way in hell are they gonna let it slip past them..

With a determined stare, Izuku nodded as he brought his hands up to Mitsuki's child bearing hips, steeling himself for what's about to come as he answered her question. "I do.." He said bravely, giving her a small smile that showed he had no regrets.

Mitsuki swooned over the lucky cinnamon roll upon witnessing his adorable smile of certainty, a soft blush dusting her cheeks as she smiled back at him. "Just what I wanted to hear.." She chuckled jubilantly. "Okay then. Let's get this show on the road." She uttered adamently before lowering herself slightly, both of them watching in anticipation as their aroused sexes inched towards each other.

Even though the thought occured to them, no one bothered to ask the question regarding protection as they were more than willing to take _that_ risk. They didn't want anything hindering their unity, and a dumb rubber was sure to do just that. Yeah, fuck that. For Mitsuki, if Izuku was going to pound and mold her pussy into the shape of his burly cock, then he was damn well going to do it raw. Besides, who doesn't love a good creampie? She sure as hell does. And seeing as it's his first time, she's confident that Izuku will enjoy it as well.

When Izuku's leaking phallus made contact with Mitsuki's drenched cunt, together they hissed. Not out of pain, but surprise as the touch sent an enticing static shock throughout their forms. "H-Here I come, baby..!" More eager to be split in half after that, Mitsuki closed her eyes and faced the ceiling as her pussy descended along Izuku's dick when it forced her labia apart, pressing her hands over his chest as her fingers curled towards her palms.

For the last decade and a half, all Mitsuki had ever focused on in her life was being a single Mother. So the feeling of having a big, hard cock tear apart her pussy has long been forgotten. Sure, she had adult toys to keep her needs at bay, but even those paled in comparison to the real thing.

If there's one thing she could say on the matter, it's that she's happy it's Izuku helping her remember these remarkable sensations. She may come off as a.. seductive woman. A subtle one at that. But what Izuku didn't know was that she only ever acted that way towards him whenever he came over and Katsumi wasn't looking. Despite what her personality and voluptuous body may tell a man, she is a lady with standards and only ever bonds with someone... who she loves dearly.

As his dick was being devoured, a guttural groan left Izuku's lungs. His eyes rolling back as Mitsuki's soft walls were already closing in on him with reckless abandon. Being a boy who's fallen victim to teenage hormones on more than one occasion, Izuku was no stranger to porn. So what he heard in videos and read in smut stories of how tight a vagina can be, he never imagined it would be _this _tight. Especially since it's MILF pussy that he's seconds away from fucking into oblivion.

As they became one and Mitsuki popped the teen's cherry, the newly formed lovers moaned loudly as their pelvises collided. Both of them needed to adjust to this evolved form of pleasure as their figures trembled sporadically in unison, trying to catch their breaths after Mitsuki's body gave out on her and she collapsed onto the teen, an orgasm having rocked her world the instant she felt her womb's door get knocked on.

"H-Holy cr... craaap~..!" While she rested on Izuku with her head on his shoulder, Mitsuki huffed as she grinned widely, a bit of drool spilling from one end of her mouth. The sensations impacted her more than she had expected as her quivering hips were taking a long while to calm down, her frequent twitching causing her pussy to clench on the member at ridiculous levels, forcing Izuku to gasp as his cock was entirely coated in her love secretions.

After relishing in each other's warmth, both inside and out, for about a minute, Izuku caught Mitsuki by surprise as he was actually the first one to recover... and take matters into his own hands again.

Izuku's messy hair casted darkness over his eyes, a more "composed" part of his lust taking control as it was time for the _real_ good stuff Mitsuki mentioned earlier to come to fruition.

When she suddenly felt Izuku grab onto her ass with a tight grip, feeling her plump cheeks inflate between his fingers, Mitsuki knew what she was in for straight-away. '_Do it, sweetie~'_ She weakly smirked, watching him adoringly as he panted. If only she knew what she's getting herself into as no woman should ever underestimate the young ones nowadays.

To the young Midoriya, Mitsuki's inviting gaze alone was enough to motivate him... to plow her like the famished cock whore she was. _His_ cock whore.

With a low growl of excitement, which made Mitsuki tremble as it was music to her ears, Izuku began to buck his hips hastily into Mitsuki right off the bat, his mouth morphing into a devious grin. It's about time that he's able to let his true lust for the busty MILF reign free..

"O-Oh, fuck y-yeeess~!" Refueled with sexual energy, Mitsuki cheered shamelessly as her head whipped back. Her hands pushing her up slightly as she grabbed onto Izuku's shoulders, her nails threatening to dig into his warm flesh. Not that he minded.

In that position, her massive melons dangled in front of Izuku's face and proceeded to smother him as she bounced wildly on his thick cock, courtesy of the savage cinnamon roll himself. With her cleavage shielding his whole face, Izuku's harsh grunts and groans were muffled as he continued to make Mitsuki's body submit to his wrath. "That's it, Izuku! F..! Fuck me j-just like that! Don't st... stoooop~!" She yelped with a dumb smile, her eyes glazed with euphoria as every inch of her womanhood was getting fucked silly, all of her weak points being scraped at once.

If she thinks for one second that's all Izuku can do, she is sorely mistaken as she's due for a world of unadulterated ecstasy..

Izuku couldn't think of any words to speak as he indulged in their ravenous love making a bit too much. Not that they give a damn. He can have as much fun as he wants, Mitsuki happily granted him. Only time will tell if she'll come to regret that decision.

To further his older lover's pleasure and wanting a little taste of her juicy boobs, Izuku pulled his head out from her valley of soft flesh and latched his mouth onto the stiff peak of one of her jiggling mounds, making her emit another gleeful cry as her nipples have always been a highly sensitive part of her body. He sucked on the supple breast with greed as his new action made him clash against her pussy even harder. And that amazed Mitsuki as she thought he couldn't get anymore ruthless with her. If he kept this pace up, or even managed to increase it, it was only a matter of time before he assaults her vulnerable baby room. And shit, she hoped that he does as they could both feel her cervix about to cave in.. Just like her sanity as his love was becoming too much for her to endure already.

He was _so_ close to dominating her. With how long it's been since she last got some rough action, who can blame her for being so weak willed to this?

'_I'm..! IN HEAVEEEN!'_ She screamed with a high pitch, achieving her second orgasm when her womb had been breached..

Then come a few awesome minutes later, Mitsuki lost track of the amount of times she came. Her womb opened up and being bashed against without mercy. It was yet to be filled with semen as Izuku hadn't even popped once since he's been ravaging her. But don't get it twisted, it is his target.

Within that time frame, a sex drunk Izuku opted to change their position. Now plunging his lengthy member into the ecstatic bombshell as he had her folded into a mating press.

With every one of the greenette's abusive thrusts, his heavy balls slapped loudly against her clapping ass cheeks, making said cheeks grow red with each impact.

At this point, her pussy had already been ruined for other men..

Their united lips and tongues lashed out aggressively as they feasted on their combined saliva, moaning freely into each other's mouths. Mitsuki held onto Izuku's head tightly as her pupils were hidden within her skull for god knows how long, her bosom squished up against her "passionate" lover's chest.

'_COCK! COCK! COCK! IZUKU'S COCK! I LOVE IZUKU'S COCK!'_ Mitsuki screamed within her diminishing mind as the mentioned boy viciously reshaped her womanhood. Her figure squirmed frantically as Izuku was making all of her movements for her. She had no strength to move or fight back. No mental power to think up a single coherent thought as all she could think about was Izuku... and his godly dick that now ruled over her with an iron shaft. She was at his mercy whether she liked it or not. But the thing is, she didn't like it. She fucking _loved_ it!

The roles were now reversed. Just like Izuku prior to him gaining control, it was now Mitsuki's turn to lie back and "relax" while he returned the favor.

Overtime, Izuku regained the ability to speak as his inner dominus had come out to play.

So after breaking their messy kiss, Izuku chuckled as he admired Mitsuki's "fucked senseless" face, grinning devilishly as he was fueled with pride by it. Her arms lost their grip on his neck as they slumped back onto the bed by her shoulders, unable to keep them functioning anymore. "God, you are so..." He held that thought as he ceased his thrusting when he pulled back, giving Mitsuki the window of opportunity to gather her stamina as she deeply gasped in relief, her mouth agape. "beautiful, Mitsuki!" It's a damn shame that window was open for only a second as Izuku immediately rammed his cock back in her pussy. The cruel motion had Mitsuki shrieking in both pain and pleasure as she squirted on the teen's taint for the umpteenth time. Her form quaked violently throughout her intense whatever number climax as she gritted her teeth, groaning in a strained manner as her toes curled by his back.

She wasn't free as Izuku only continued to fuck his damaged slut even when she was cumming so brutally, prolonging her agonizing, yet goddamn amazing, orgasm. RIP to her legs for the next few weeks.

Dear lord she wanted him to stop, but at the same time, she wanted him to keep pounding her until she becomes even thicker putty on his dick. She was indecisive. Even though she's in so much pain at the moment, she didn't regret her earlier words as the pain felt _sooo_ bloody perfect! Now, the one and only question that lingered in her fragile brain, was when the hell is this proactive boy gonna fucking knock her up?! They were in an excellent position for the job after all!

Before he would give her his answer, Izuku still had one more thing to say to her..

"Tell me Mitsuki! Who fucking owns this slutty pussy?! Huh?! Who does it belong to?! Who do YOU belong to!?" He questioned with shaky firmness as he put all of the power he had into his pelvis, bringing his right hand between them so he can rub at her swollen clit while he plowed her, moving his fingers in harsh circles as the actions made her cum and scream profusely once more, managing to spray quite a bit of her glistening cum onto his open palm. Much to his amazement, she was still able to launch an abundant amount of her pussy juice with each time she released, since she came so many times already.

After her cry, Mitsuki only continued to smile pathetically as she somehow managed to answer her master with a slurred voice. Her tongue poked out of her mouth as she panted heavily and looked to him, her heart pupils beating along with his thrusts. "Sh..! Shou..! Ishu.. k-ku..! H-Hi.. b-b-belong.. chu... chu Y-Youuu!" Her response skyrocketing his enthusiasm, she suddenly squeaked highly when the teen gave her an especially strong plunge, making her figure and assets bounce as she tensed up.

"That's r-right! You are mine! No one elses! You... You got that?!" He followed up with a wicked grin, his hand leaving her clit as he pressed himself strongly against her figure, groping her defenseless breasts while biting back a moan as he was moments away from busting his third nut into the ovulating woman. Since the beginning, that's the one thing she chose not to tell him..

Mitsuki could only nod in dazed confirmation as she was so close to being rendered a sweaty pile of useless flesh, mumbling out gibberish as everything from her body to her mind was about to fail. Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's a big girl after all.

"That's m-my good girl! Mph! Ha..! Now..! Let's give you y-your reward!" He snickered as he strengthened his position as much as he can, going about his final onslaught vigorously as he mashed his lips against hers. His confidence grew as he found out just how much he had broken the woman when he noticed she wasn't kissing him back. His tongue playing with her own limp one.

Even though she couldn't voice it, Mitsuki's glazed eyes begged the young Midoriya to burst in her fertile depths. She wanted it, she wanted _all_ of his spunk so fucking badly inside her! If he didn't finish inside of her, despite the mind-breaking pleasure that had long since destroyed her senses, her biggest wish wouldn't come true.

She wouldn't... truly become his property.

Thankfully, She had no need to fret as Izuku intended to finish making his marks..

"I'm gonna fill you up, Mitsuki! I'm gonna cum deep inside your pussy! So take it all! Take all of my cum! a-and..!" Before he could utter his last words, his face scrunched up as he could feel his virile semen flowing through his length. Then, timing this just right, he cried.. "get pregnant!" With a strained moan, Izuku sheathed his whole dick into _his_ personal cock sleeve and exploded. This climax being _way_ better than the last two for him, Izuku's mind went blank as his face expressed animation. He rested his chin on Mitsuki's comfortable bosom as his whole figure pulsed with each active burst of his manhood.

With Mitsuki, she experienced the cumming of a lifetime as she could easily feel every inch of her pussy being painted white, waves upon waves of Izuku's baby batter crashing against the sensitive walls of her womb with powerful force. Happy tears streaming down her face, her eyes returned to face the back of her head as her mouth had formed into a verticle oval. She absolutely lost it as she couldn't even scream or cry anymore. All she could do is gasp with barely any volume while throbbing erratically with her master. Her master who she had adored for the last two years. Her master who had finally claimed her as his own. Her master who had so eagerly... blessed her with his first child.

Overflowing Mitsuki's pussy, Izuku's seed popped out from around the base of his shaft as there was no way she was going to be able to hold the insane quantity he rewarded her. Much to the spiky blonde's chagrin.

A minute after his balls were emptied, Izuku gathered his bearings before he tiredly leaned off of his satisfied lover. He looked down to their relieved sexes as he ever so slowly pulled himself out of her, groaning as he did, which Mitsuki wasn't looking forward to as she wanted to remain connected with him. But she had no right to complain as the role of fuck slave was hers. Plus, given her current state, it isn't like she could say anything anyway.

'_Fuck that felt great..'_ Izuku muttered internally as he exited the woman's ruined cunt, his softening tip escaping her pussy with an audible pop.

Immediately upon leaving her now gaping slit, the dominant teen's eyes widened in wonder as she was already leaking a waterfall of cum. He was rather impressed with himself for that if he's being honest.

As for the woman, she violently jolted as the thick semen stream tickled her asshole, making her moan softly.

'_Wow.. never thought I could still cum so much after already doing it twice..'_ Izuku commented in his thoughts, not even noticing the big smile he had on his face.

However, it's unfortunate that he wasn't allowed to enjoy this moment and sight for too long as come a few moments later, he heard what sounded like someone... tumbling in the room, the door opening quickly before slamming against the wall.

Anxiety swiftly taking over, Izuku's wide eyes were now filled with horror as he slowly turned his head to face the room's entryway. Oh no... Please don't let it be who he thinks it is..

Mitsuki couldn't even react as she was still in the process of recovering.

When Izuku's vision landed on the person of interest by the door, his fears were confirmed as it was indeed... his girlfriend, Katsumi..

But wait, something about Katsumi was off. Why was she breathing so damn hard? Why was she slumped forward against the floor with her shivering ass sticking up in the air? And why... was one of her hands hidden between her thighs..?

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this sure took me awhile to get back to huh? Sorry about that guys. But hey, maybe this part was worth the wait! At least, I hope it is. XD Now, as you can most likely tell, I've made this into a three parter instead of a two parter as I wanted to do a part where it's just Izuku and Mitsuki getting busy. Plus, it would've taken me _much_ longer to get this part out if I opted to add the threesome aspect to it, as that's the part that's gonna be especially... detailed and explicit. As if it isn't already, huh? Lol

* * *

Alrighty, that's all I gotta say for now guys! I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed this update and are looking forward to the next part! I sure am. XD And thanks a ton for being incredibly patient with me. (: Have a good one!

**Follow, Favorite and Review! if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of this so far!**

**Until part 3, whenever the hell that'll come out, deuces!**


	4. Breaking The Boundary ( Part Three )

**Warning:** OOC and Spicy Teasing ahead!

**Tag(s):** Mmm, y'know what? I think I'll stop including tags from this point onwards. I'm sure most, if not all of you, enjoy smutty surprises. XD

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi! Nor do I own the image that was used to show off this pairing! ( Well, half of it at least. XD )**

**Story Two: Breaking The Boundary**** ( Part Three of Five )**

* * *

"Oh no... No, no, no, no, no.."

Just like that, Izuku felt his whole world crumbling to many fractured pieces around him. His shocked green eyes glued to the slanted figure of Katsumi, his beloved girlfriend, as she remained panting and heaving against the wooden floor, out of breath and working to regain her oxygen... and her mind.

When it came to the body of the younger ash-blonde, the apple _really_ didn't fall far from the tree as Katsumi had grown up to share a lot of her mother's alluring features, having developed into quite the sexy bombshell; just like her mother. The only little differences between her and Mitsuki were that her own pair of perky breasts stood at a full Double D-Cup, and her own bubbly ass was just _slightly_ smaller. However, in the latter department, tightness came with such a size difference. Her upper body was dressed in a red low cut sports bra that left a generous amount of her sweating cleavage exposed to the naked eye. Smothering her shapely booty and hips were black workout shorts, the size of the garment looking to be rather small, and not to mention tight, as it rided up inbetween her round cheeks. She didn't mind that at all as she could barely feel it most of the time, or was used to it.

"...K-K-Katsumi..?" Izuku shakily called, his heart hammering frantically within his chest. He tried desperately, but couldn't bring himself to move off of the satisfied mother below him as he was much too petrified. All the while, his healthy thick seed continued to spill out of Mitsuki's gaping cunt and onto the bed, the tired woman still limp and folded into the mating position Izuku had plowed her in moments prior.

Just when he thought he was done, Izuku could feel his cock grow erect again as seeing Katsumi in such a compromising position reignited the fire in his loins. With one hand hidden underneath her shorts and inbetween her long plump legs, what else is he supposed to think Katsumi was doing prior to falling in? He wasn't an idiot. The glad smile on her face and twitching of her body certainly didn't do anything to prove otherwise. Plus, it didn't help his condition that her constricting clothes were squeezing so strongly onto her blessed assets, the sight causing his returning arousal to make haste.

Meanwhile, having failed to recover from her stupefied state, Mitsuki's eyes came to a close as she fell into a slumber, no longer having the energy to remain conscious in the end. Either she's getting old, or Izuku was just that good to her. Considering her good shape and just how rough and wild the young Midoriya was with her, the latter option sounded about right. He was an active individual himself, after all.

Between her rapid breaths, Katsumi responded to Izuku's call while weakly lifting herself up to her hands and knees, her hidden hand needing to come back out to the open to aid her, her fingers glistening with her lust juices. "I'll be... with you in... a minute.." With her arousal steadily dissipating and her senses starting to return, Katsumi needed a long moment to herself to snap out of her lust-fueled daze.

And so, Izuku waited for his girlfriend to collect her bearings, looking mighty surprised to see that she wasn't losing her shit over the affair she had witnessed. '_Okay... I don't know whether to be scared or relieved that she isn't screaming my ear off. And could she have really been... touching herself while watching me and Mitsuki? If so, why would she do that? I should be a freaking human pretzel by now, right?'_ Izuku struggled to comprehend his girlfriend's action. Sure, it was hot to know that she undoubtedly got off to the sight of him railing her fuckable mom, that much is obvious, but at the same time, it bothered him.

After a minute, one that was incredibly nerve-racking for Izuku, Katsumi managed to pick herself up to her feet when feeling enough of her strength and stamina replenish. Her legs wobbled as she ascended, using the wall to her left as a means of support. Now standing sluggishly, she looked up to meet her Deku's gaze. Upon witnessing the dumb stare he aimed at her, Katsumi scoffed in amusement as a smirk slithered its way onto her lips. "Why do you look so surprised, babe? Never seen how a girl gets when she cums before? I thought for sure mom had demonstrated it to you already." By the time she was done talking, Izuku's brain had dissolved into mush as it reached its breaking point, burning out as he couldn't understand why he wasn't suffering her wrath right now.

"Uhh..." Was all the noise Izuku could make as he went into shutdown mode, his head limping onto his shoulder.

Katsumi rolled her eyes and chuckled, shaking her head at her boyfriend's hilarious look. Just as she expected, she had to explain some things.

And she will get to that... After she's helped him reattach his head of course.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later.._

As he sat by his lonesome on the living room sofa, the now somewhat cool-headed Deku, who was dressed up again, sighed deeply as he slouched his head into his hands, leaning forward as he delved into his troubled mind. _'Seriously, how am I still alive? Katsumi should be kicking my ass up into the sun by now. It's what I deserve, damn it! I betrayed her... I betrayed her by sleeping with her Mom! I let her down! ..So why? Why isn't she letting me have it? I don't understand what's going on right now!'_ Groaning in frustration, Izuku grasped at his messy hair as all of what wasn't happening to him drove him mad. Nothing was making sense to him. He thought he knew Katsumi well, meaning he fully expected her to pummel him six feet under, or berate him at the very least! But no, none of that had occured. He was still very much alive and his ears weren't ringing. Hell, Katsumi had every opportunity within the last hour to make Izuku pay for his crimes against their relationship, yet she refused to do anything of the sort for some very strange reason.

Just what was holding her back from utterly destroying him?

"Hey."

Hearing Katsumi's voice, he returned to the real world with a quiet gasp, lifting his head from his hands. He looked up to his right to see his girlfriend standing by him, holding a hot cup of something out towards him with a small smile.

Izuku sighed as he had a feeling of what was to come now, or did he?

"So that's how it's going to be.." Said Izuku as he slowly stood up and turned to face the blonde, closing his eyes. It was a motion that rendered said blonde curious. He took a deep breath as he felt his punishment coming. It was evitable, he thought as his face expressed slight relief. He was kinda happy about it as he knew he didn't deserve to be let off easy. He is a young man who knew how to face the consequences of his actions, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Luckily for him, or rather unlucky based on his present perspective, Izuku needn't fret.

"All right, go ahead. Let me have it. I'm ready. We both know that this is what I deserve. God knows I can't blame you one bit.. So please, hurt me as much as you wish, Katsumi! You deserve to unleash your full hatred down upon me! So don't hold back! Not one bit!" And with that dramatic display, Izuku tensed as he prepared for the pain he so rightfully earned, shutting his eyes tight while clenching his fists. With her holding a cup of what looked to be steaming hot tea, what else is he supposed to think she was going to do with it?

Katsumi blinked in confusion as she absorbed her boyfriend's words, looking down to the beverage in her hand for a moment before glancing back at him. That's when his assumption hit her. After collecting herself, she giggled at him before saying, "That's what you think I'm gonna do with this? Jeez, calm down, will ya? It's not like I'm really all that mad at you or anything, you friggin' drama queen." She scoffed. "Although, if things were under more... normal circumstances. Then yeah, I would have no problem at all with throwing this cup directly in your face. But doing that would be a huge waste of good tea, now wouldn't it? So even then, I probably wouldn't go that far. I think a simple ass kicking would do." She stated humorously.

"W-What?" Izuku exclaimed as he slowly reopened his eyelids, raising his head to gaze at Katsumi in a flabberghasted state. At that moment, he questioned the reliability of his hearing as he swears that he heard her basically say she wasn't mad at him. But that just can't be! Can it?

"Ya heard me, babe." Katsumi snickered, giving the green-haired teen a wink and a kiss on the cheek before placing his tea on the coffee table. She took a spot on the couch before patting on the part where he previously sat, encouraging that he join her. "Now, I know that you're pretty damn confused right now. Knowing me, I'd be brain dead too if I were in your shoes. So, how about you come sit down with me and we can talk about this. That should help relax you a bit more, if not mostly." She shrugged.

Indeed desiring some answers for this new behavior of her's, which was crazy odd to him, Izuku gulped as he relieved himself of some tension, remaining dubious about what she claims to be fine with as he descended to sit close by his... not-so-ex girlfriend? "Wait a second, do you... do you truly mean that you're not... u-upset with me for this, Katsumi? After the horrible thing I did to damage your love and trust in me..." He muttered with guilt. "Do you actually mean to say that you have no problem with it?" To him, that was the most important question to ask as he _really_ needed to be sure that he heard her correctly.

"Mmm, Yup." Short and simple, was the blonde's answer as she flashed Izuku a shameless smirk, bringing her left arm over the head of the couch and resting the other over her right thigh as she crossed one leg over the other.

'_That's... very surprising.'_ The boy thought as a wave of relief washed over him. However, even though it's clear that he won't be receiving any sort of punishment, his guilt still remained, so he now had to ask. "But... why?" Still bewildered, he shook his head as he continued to try and wrap his mind around things. He failed miserably doing so. "I don't get it, Katsumi. I mean, you should be furious with me! I cheated on you with your mother of all people, and you're saying that you have no issues with that. How are you able to stay so calm after knowing that? Hell, you saw us doing it! And that's where you should've beaten me to a bloody pulp! Instead of doing that, you just watched me and her go at it while you touched yoursel..." Deku blushed profusely upon recalling the blonde's earlier "secret" activity, stopping himself from saying too much just in the nick of time.

With a blush of her own, one that was faint, Katsumi responded. "You finished?" She said with a brow raised, receiving only a timid nod as Izuku decided to stay quiet while he was ahead, not wanting to push his ridiculous luck.

"Look, like I said earlier, if this situation were under _normal_ circumstances; your face would've possibly been burning in hot tea right about now, and my mom would be dead to me forever. But luckily for you two, I hoped that things would turn out this way eventually. Thus, making the circumstances absolutely fucking nuts." She chuckled, leaning forward to pick up Izuku's tea cup before presenting it to him. "All right, what you're going to do now is simply shut the hell up, drink this fucking tea, and keep your damn ears open. Because I have a little tale to tell you that'll help everything make just a bit more sense." She calmly spoke whilst flashing a smile.

"Umm... Okay.. Th-Thank you.." Needing no further instructions, the young Midoriya meekly took the cup from her and brought it to his lips, taking a light sip of the soothing liquid within. It did wonders to help settle his anxiety, which is just what he needed to hasten his "cooling" process. "Oh, that's good~" He breathed.

"Isn't it?" Katsumi acknowledged the comment with pride, pulling her legs up on the sofa before leaning back against her left side, facing her still boyfriend. "Just let me know when you're all settled down, and we'll get this show on the road." She smiled.

"Er.. R-Right.." Izuku replied before taking a few more awkward sips, shooting unsettled glances at Katsumi as she looked surprisingly patient.

It took a minute of tea-drinking for Izuku to rid himself of most of his doubt and fear, even doing a breathing exercise to further things along. Once he was ready to proceed, he took a final breath and nodded, looking back to the ash blonde beside him with a more composed exterior. "Okay, I think I'm good now." He said, placing his drink down before giving Katsumi his undivided attention.

"You're sure about that?" Responded Katsumi.

Izuku nodded one more time as he was certain of his answer. "Yeah, I'm ready to 'get this show on the road'." He chuckled, rubbing behind his head as he flashed an anxious grin.

Katsumi laughed lightly along with him for a second. "All right then, let's do it." Before saying anything else, Katsumi cleared her throat and took a breath to calm her own nerves. Shortly afterwards, she gave Izuku a softened stare, sighing before finally speaking her mind. "Shit... Guess I have to start all the way from the beginning for things to truly make sense. All the way back to when I had brought you over to 'meet the folks' for the very first time.."

His interest piqued, Izuku narrowed his eyes curiously, listening intently to the story he was about to hear. And boy, was it ever a spicy one..

* * *

_Later..._

"Nnn-mphhh..." With the weakest of groans, Mitsuki finally stirred awake from her "nap" a few hours later, her tired eyes opening with a slow flutter. She felt very warm, and something covering her body from the neck down made that happen. The first thing she saw after regaining consciousness was the color white, and upon wider observation, she found herself facing the wall of her daughter's bedroom. Her hands gripped gently onto the soft covers that lended her such pleasant comfort and warmth, her body having turned onto its side however long ago during her slumber.

She suddenly smiled as it didn't take her long to remember what had knocked her out to begin with, or rather who had knocked her out.

'_Izuku..._'

As she thought the name of her new lover, she reached a hand down to her lower abdomen and gently placed it on that area of her toned body; touching over her sore, but very pleased womb. Instantly, butterflies flailed about within her belly as a _very_ good feeling had washed over her, causing her to smile with more excitement. It was much too early to tell, obviously, but a part of her just knew that she was bound to show signs of carrying the green-haired teen's first beautiful child.

_Their_ beautiful child.

Sadly, her elation wasn't destined to last long as come a minute of her rubbing her fertile womb later, her _first_ child had invaded her thoughts, clarity hitting her with a mighty blow.

And speaking of her first child...

"Well, well, well, look who's finally awake."

With a startled gasp, Mitsuki shot herself to sit up on the bed, swiftly turning to look who had just entered the bedroom. When she laid her alarmed eyes on Katsumi, who was now wearing a white bathrobe and looking rather smug, her heart stopped beating for what would feel like ages as dread consumed her.

"K-Katsumi?" Mitsuki exclaimed. She gasped again as she realized that her chest was bare for the world to see, pulling the blanket up to shield her naked body from her daughter's view. "W-What are you d-doing home so soon? What h-happened with your track practice?" She inquired bashfully as she hid her blushing face slightly, only showing her eyes and forehead to the smirking teen.

"Well, seeing as it's pretty late in the evening and everyone else had went home after practice, I figured that I should do the same, y'know." Katsumi joked as she crossed her arms under her bust and leaned against her room's doorframe, chuckling at Mitsuki's surprising level of shyness.

Mitsuki hummed with immense confusion as she shot a glance over at Katsumi's window. She felt her heart drop as it was indeed dark out, meaning that she had been asleep for a lot longer than she had thought. Initially, she thought she had only taken a power nap. Oh, how wrong of her she was to assume that. She _really_ hated being wrong, especially now of all times.

"So, mommy-dearest..." Katsumi called as she began taking slow steps into the room, garnering her mom's attention as the older blonde whipped her head to face her once more, a more frightened look in her eye this time around. "Care to tell me what you've been up to while I was gone earlier?" The teen blonde playfully questioned as she sat by the foot of the bed, eyeing the woman as if she was enjoying seeing her look so fearful. "I mean, surely something must've happened if you ended up falling asleep naked, and not to mention sweaty, in my bed, hmm. Oh, and be honest~" While waiting for an answer, a wide grin spread across Katsumi's lip, a grin that rendered Mitsuki more distraught.

Mitsuki opened her mouth, but couldn't bring herself to speak the truth, as all that came out was her hot breath. Needless to say, she was overwhelmed, and having to be honest about what had lead her to her current positon was proving to be the most difficult task of her life so far, as if being this girl's mother for the last sixteen years wasn't troubling enough. Damn it, her daughter just had to put her and her betrayal in the spotlight like this! Yeah, she probably deserved it after what she did to lure Izuku into giving her the best pussy pounding she had ever had, but she could've waited till she was in a less awkward state and not fucking nude under the bloody covers!

Mitsuki internally groaned as those concerns were swift to be dismissed by herself, as she realized that she didn't deserve to be let off the hook; not in the slightest. She didn't probably deserve the humiliation, she definitely deserved it, and than some. For fuck sake, she slept with her child's boyfriend, the one Katsumi deems, though she won't openly admit it, to be the love of her life. To make matters worst, she probably got knocked up by him during the climax of their wild love fest. God, she'll never, ever, forget such an awesome experience..

She was a horrible... _horrible_... mother..

As that dawned on her heavily, Mitsuki started to tear up as she looked down to her covered lap in shame, lowering the blanket just enough to reveal the entirety of her face, which looked to be struck with guilt, rightfully so. "K-Katsumi, I... I'm sorry.. I did...*sniff* I did s-something... Oh God, I did something so terrible.." Shutting her eyes tight, she shook her head side to side while curling up into a ball, tears now slipping down her cheeks. "Damn it, I screwed up so fucking bad!" She cried in sorrow, bashing her forehead against her knees before sniveling into the blanket. Now more than ever, she couldn't believe all that she had done to hurt her daughter, to break her heart. Bakugo women may be strong when it comes to their feelings, but even they had to have their limits, just like any girl who's madly in love did. She doesn't know why she did them, she just did. She was just... following her heart, she supposed.

Ah crap, well, there goes Katsumi's chance to have a little fun. She deeply sighed with a roll her eyes, holding in a disappointed groan. She just couldn't bring herself to go any further into her teasing now that her mother was already being a friggin' cry baby! Ugh, it just ruined the damn mood for her. However, she wasn't entirely upset, evident by her tiny smile, as she appreciated her mom for her honest and apologetic gesture, hearing her sound genuinely sorry for what she did behind her back, even if it wasn't that big a deal to her.

Softening her expression, the young ash-blonde quietly called to her mother as she scooted closer to her. "Mom.." She reached over to lay her nearest hand on one of the woman's knees, hoping to get her attention, as well as help her relax.

Mitsuki sniffed as she raised her face from her folded legs, locking her wet red eyes with her daughter's own. Gosh, for her, everytime she got a close look at Katsumi, it truly was like looking into a mirror. Looking back at herself at a time before she had brought the teen into the world..

Katsumi nearly growled when seeing her mom's tears, not because she hated seeing her cry because it made her look pathetic, or that she looked stupid. No, it was nothing like that. She nearly expressed frustration, rage even, because it simply hurt to see the woman who had given birth to her look so distraught, and so... very lonely. She didn't let that negativity get the better of her as she managed to compose herself, for as of today, the loneliness that had plagued Mitsuki for the last decade and a half will very shortly be destroyed from her life. For good. That's something she's damn well motivated to make sure of, as well as a certain boy who is very close to both their hearts.

Mitsuki didn't say anything as she just eyed Katsumi in sad confusion, wondering to herself why the girl wasn't expressing any bit of hatred towards her. There was just worry in her eyes, and she honestly didn't know how to feel about that.

Needing no words to know that Mitsuki was all ears, even if she looked baffled, Katsumi spoke out her concerns while shifting closer to the older blonde, stopping right by her legs. "Look, mom." She sighed. "I know I just asked you to tell me, but... you really don't have to. I already know what happened." She admitted with a weak look of embarrassment, scratching her cheek as she steered her sights away from Mitsuki for a moment. "I only told you to do it because I wanted to mess with you, but I guess that's out the window now that you started crying." She awkwardly chuckled, looking back to Mitsuki with a subtle look of her own guilt. "Sorry.." She whispered.

"Why... W-Why are you apologizing? Katsumi, unlike me, you didn't..." Mitsuki gulped. "Y-You didn't do something so... _despicable_. Sweetie, I..." On the verge of confessing her sins, she couldn't finish that thought as realization had struck her out of the blue, causing her eyes to widen and gaze at the teen in utter shock. "H-Hold on... You... You know?"

Katsumi smirked, cocking her head to confirm Mitsuki's suspicion. "That's right."

Okay... What the fuck?

Just like that, gone was Mitsuki's sadness as it was quick to be replaced with bewilderment, her eyes blinking away the tears as the gears in her brain stopped functioning for the moment. As Izuku did hours earlier, her head fell to her shoulder as she looked completely dumbfounded, and Katsumi held in a giggle as she swears she could see steam coming from her ears. That's a mental image she'll always remember for when she needs to laugh.

After a few seconds, the young blonde couldn't hold the urge back anymore as she burst out laughing, slapping her thigh as her mom's stupor look appeared just as ridiculous and hilarious as Izuku's, if not more so. "O-Oh mom! Hahaha! Oh, the look on your face right now is absolutely fucking priceless!" Was her comment as she continued to laugh for a bit longer, wiping her eyes as tears of amusement threatened to spill. Okay, maybe she did get to have some fun, after all.

Mitsuki gathered her bearings as she shook away the steam with her head, blinking as it was still taking her effort to process this... peculiar development. Honestly, was this girl even her daughter? Or just an imposter? She didn't fucking know!

When Katsumi noticed her mother's slow recovery, she was quick to try and reel in her laughter, feeling slightly out of breath as her abs were aching a tad. Goddamn, that was a good laugh, she thought.

When all was somewhat quiet, Mitsuki spoke up, sounding hesitant. Even though she considered the possibility of an imposter just a moment ago, in the end, she just knew that this was her child when her head cleared. "S-so wait, you know that me and Izuku… m-made love?" She blushed, bringing a hand before her mouth to shield the small grin she couldn't help but flash, all the while turning her head away from the knowing teenager.

There was no hiding that from Katsumi as she could tell that her mom was on the verge of smiling ear to ear, which caused a smile of her own to appear. "Aww~! Such a sweet way to put it, Mama! Make love~ Ooo, I could just pinch your cheeks silly!" Katsumi teased, giggling at Mitsuki's expense as her face had erupted into a few more shades of red.

"Sh-Shut up!" The busty mother exclaimed, covering her face with both hands out of embarrassment. "Just hurry up and answer the damn question!" She demanded whilst sounding flustered, pouting under her palms.

Katsumi chuckled before finally settling down, laying off her mom... for now. "Oh, all right, calm down. Don't go getting your tits in a twist." She stifled, having another mental image to save within her brain's hilarity folder. "To answer your question, yes, I'm well aware that you and Deku fucked like horny animals. Hell, I was even watching for the last few minutes of your wild fuck session." She smirked menacingly, seeing as steam now blasted from the woman's face upon hearing her last statement and her widened eyes peeked out from between her fingers. Mitsuki had another thing coming if she thinks that Katsumi is done 'toying' with her. "And may I say, that pretty face you make when you've been pounded fucking senseless... has to be one of the hottest things I'd _ever_ fucking seen~" God, the mere memory of that time alone had her almost soaking wet, and she couldn't wait for her turn. Good thing she wouldn't have to wait too long.

"Katsumi..? Do... D-Do you even know what you're saying right now?" Mitsuki questioned in utter disbelief as she wondered if her hearing was tricking her. She could've asked if Katsumi was upset at her for what she did, or ask if there's anything she could do to make it up to her. But no, the last thing Katsumi said was what compelled her to ask what she did, ignoring all other questions she could've asked. Suddenly, she tensed upon noticing Katsumi begin to crawl her way towards her, moving as if she was a predator on the prowl and stalking her way slowly - patiently - to strike at her vulnerable prey. Mitsuki grunted as she immediately tried to back away. However, she didn't get far at all when her back came against the wall, leaving her cornered and very much unnerved.

"Oh, believe me, Mom. I know exactly what I said." Katsumi grinned, her hands creeping their way up alongside her Mother's legs as she ascended to her temporary role... as Mitsuki's new dominus.

Mitsuki was simply shocked on her end while Katsumi looked on with a gaze that no child should ever show towards their parent; desire... with a subtle hint of lust. Upon detecting such a look in her daughter's eyes, Mitsuki couldn't help but - in the most exhilarating way possible - shiver..

Unable to interrogate any further, Mitsuki gulped as she couldn't bring herself to say or do anything to halt Katsumi's advances, as all she could do was just slide her back down the wall until she eventually laid flat on the bed. Then, to express just how helpless and defenseless she felt as the teen crawled atop of her, she pulled the blanket up to her blushing face, not covering it fully as the top portion remained out in the open for Katsumi to admire.

"Aww, no need to look so timid there, Mom. Although you do look friggin' cute like that, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything if that's what you're worried about. In fact, I was kinda hoping to maybe... do the complete opposite. If you catch my drift.." Katsumi snickered, coming face to face with the woman as she pressed herself down on her, applying a light amount of her body weight onto her.

When their breasts pressed and Katsumi's newfound power started to crush her focus, Mitsuki emitted a hushed gasp, her grip momentarily tightening on the blanket's edge as her eyes went half lid. Then much to her ever expanding surprise, she started to pant rather heavily as her heart went on to race, the red glow on her face going dark. These reaction were not out of fear, but because she started to get... hold up, aroused?

Okay, what the hell is going on with her all of a sudden? Mitsuki started to question herself. Is she fucking losing it? Is she actually allowing her daughter to approach her like this? So... naughty-like.. To make her feel trapped with no where to run, like... the helpless little fuck bunny she is? Shit, why won't her body respond to her commands and put a stop to this before things go too far? Before it's too late! And damn it! Why does this fucked up situation... turn her on so goddamn much? Fucking hell, was she that much of a sub deep down that even her daughter's dominance was enough to have her pussy dripping wet and trembling with excitement? God, she's pathetic..

Yet, why didn't she feel the need to complain?

"So, how 'bout it, Mama? Do you want _me_ to make you feel good, now? I mean, _My _boyfriend already had a go at your sexy self. So it's only fair that I get a taste as well, don't ya think? Hehe, you can consider it your way of... making things up to me." Katsumi chuckled unashamedly as she lightened her bodily pressure and grasped at the blanket between their toned bellies. She then ever so slowly pulled the cover down to strip it from her Mother's figure, taking advantage of her weak hold on it. She eagerly wanted to see Mitsuki's nakedness in all its buxom glory; evident by the lick she gave to her upper lip. However, she'd remain patient as she continued to keep her eyes locked onto Mitsuki's, bringing their noses together as she first wanted to hear her answer before _that_ fun commenced. "I don't doubt that you have many questions flowing around in that head of yours, Mom. But, I think answers and any other concerns you're having can wait till later, ah? It's not like anyone's getting hurt in the end anyway.." The young blonde whispered as she calmly inched her lips closer to Mitsuki's.

The older blonde herself opened her mouth to protest, or at least she tried to as all that came out were her hot and bothered breaths, her bouncy cleavage smothering Katsumi's own with each weighty inhale. Katsumi smirked as her Mother's willpower and body... were in her hands now.. For the time being, at least.

Then, continuing with her streak of making taboo choices, not that she could stop herself, the ultimately submissive Mitsuki smiled gleefully as her last bit of rationality slipped away from her... and her _need_ for pleasure and sex took complete control. The desire she's giving into is straight fucked, sure, but damn if it isn't one of the hottest things she looks forward to experiencing. Besides, it's not like the idea of sharing her daughter's boyfriend hadn't occurred to her before. And even she knew that such decisions often lead to... certain bonds needing to be formed..

Between all parties.

Her lust-motivated decision made, Mitsuki gave her response in a way that Katsumi didn't expect, but that didn't mean it was unwelcomed. She didn't know where _this_ Katsumi came from, but right now, she didn't give a fuck about that. Blood-related or not, as long as she's someone who can rule over her and put her in her place, how can she possibly bring herself to ask questions?

With their lips firmly connected and their tongues doing the wicked deed, Katsumi hummed in content as she got the pesky blanket out of the way by yanking it to the floor. Then she loosened the knot that held her robe together..

And thus begins, _their_ time for some fun... before the main event..

* * *

**A/N:** Hehehe! Ain't I a stinker? XD Welp, as you probably saw at the top of this chapter, I decided to extent this a bit more and make it a five parter. I'm sorry, I just couldn't miss out on the opportunity to get in some girl-on-girl/mother-daughter action. I don't know why it didn't occur to me earlier. Lol Oh, I'm excited!

Now, to those who enjoy RWBY and the character Jaune Arc from there, I'm doing something similar to this line of stories for that series, but with Jaune. As such, Jaune will be one DAMN lucky mofo as he'll be getting with many of the lovely wamen of RWBY in many sexy and erotic scenarios. XD Doujin style! Oh Yeah! Anyway, that anthology is titled 'One Damn Lucky Dork Knight', and I need y'alls help to pick which pairing and idea to start it off with, because I really can't choose one over the others myself. Lol I'm hopeless like that. So, if you're willing to lend me a hand, I'd really appreciate it! There's a poll on my page that you can vote on if you chose to help out. A bit more details will be said there! Now, the ideas I'm keeping a secret, but you'll see the ships that I have in mind for them. All right, I'm done going on about that. XD

Okay, not much else for me to say other than that, so I'll leave y'all be for now. :) Thanks a ton for reading guys, and I hope that you found it at least somewhat enjoyable! Have a good one!

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think so far! **

**Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll come out, deuces!**


End file.
